Animal mixer
by MusicalMusa
Summary: SEQUEL TO GENDER BENDER, the guys are facing a new challenge with the Winx club. Will they find out about the girls past transformation even though they can't talk? Or will they be submerged with their girlfriends love.
1. Our cuddling girlfriends

**Ta da! :) The picture of the girls as guys will be posted on tuesday :D R&R guys :) Oh yeah, I want to say thanks to xxMuRi! :D**

* * *

Chapter 1: Our cuddling girlfriends

_What did I hit? _I groaned, my body felt so light and weak. That ogre really messed us up, the last thing I remembered was Timmy being thrown away and the loud roaring of the ogre behind me.

"Oh, I curse the Solarian princess for this pain" I groaned and tried to stand up.  
"Shut up man, that's my girl your talking about"

That was Brandon, but he wasn't anywhere. Heck, I couldn't see anything. It was pitch black and place we were inside something that seemed to have little amount of space, I could feel some kind of hairy thing on my foot.

"Guys?" I called out "Where are you?"  
"Sound of time" Brandon sounded a bit light.  
"Managing" Sky spoke up.  
"Present and tired here" Timmy coughed.  
"Alive and well" Nabu chuckled.  
"Not dying" Helia was just next to me.

**MUSA POV**

We were still in our dormitory trying to find out what had just happened to the guys, Tecna was trying to contact Timmy but his phone just went to voice mail.

_"Timmy here! Sorry but I'm not available right now, I might be in the engineering department so I'll just call you back. Leave a message."_

Tecna groaned and sat back on the couch, it had been 7 hours since we saw the guys. We were all hoping for some romantic time with them since we just finished training with them, intense battles can do so much for a girl.

"Do we have to turn into guys again just to see them?" Layla groaned, she was sitting upside down on the sofa next to Bloom.  
"I do hope they're okay" Flora frowned, she saw the ogre behind Helia, Riven, Sky, and Brandon.

Just then a knock was heard on our door, I ran to it and quickly opened. It might be the guys, no quarreling necessary, we just wanted to see them.

"Riv..!" I looked at the person, disappointed, and frowned.  
"Hello Musa" Professor Saladin greeted.  
"Oh... Hello Professor" I sighed, but made sure he didn't notice. "Uhh.. What brings you hear?" I gestured him to enter the room, the girls were peeking by the side but quickly went back to the sofa. I bet they're disappointed as well.  
"We just wanted to give you girls something" Miss Ferogonda suddenly entered the dorm as well.

Great, this must be a mission or something.

I followed the two head masters to the common room and took notice of something, Professor Saladin was carrying a box. It looked kind of big, more stuff to protect I assume.

"Hello girls" Miss Ferogonda smiled at us, I sat back down next to Stella.  
"Are the guys here?" Stella looked around, her eyes had this sparkle of hope in them.  
"I'm sorry girls, but I sent the off for a mission." Professor Saladin shook his head.  
"WHAT?" Bloom sat up, her face was completely shocked. "Why?"  
"The ogre was a lost baby and I had asked them to take it back to it's home realm" Professor Saladin waved his staff and the guys appeared, they were in the Orcoic realm  
"Even Nabu's with them?" Layla looked closely, he wasn't a specialist so why was he there?  
"Yes, I had asked him to accompany them since ogres aren't that _friendly_ in nature" Professor Saladin scratched his chin.  
"And here I thought we would get to spend some time with them!" Stella laid herself on the couch.  
"Professor, when will they be back?" Tecna questioned the old man, we were all wondering the same thing.  
"Are they okay? We saw them get knocked out" Flora looked at the guys more closely as well and they pretty fine, it was like they didn't have any scratches.  
"Yes, Ferogonda healed them" Professor Saladin smiled.  
"Oh, when will they be back?" Bloom frowned, she was planning to eat out with Sky tonight.  
"A week, the baby ogres home is located in the far end of the Orcoic realm" Miss Ferogonda patted Bloom's back.  
"7 whole days?" Stella growled. "That BABY ogre is going to get a piece of me if it tries to get back here!"  
"What'd ya plan to do, Stel? Yell it to death?" I laughed.  
"Actually yes, I'll destroy it's eardrums!" Stella crossed her arms.

We all laughed and Professor Saladin waved his staff again, the image of the guys disappeared and we were know back to our previous state, depression.

"By the way, what's in there?" I pointed at the box Professor Saladin was holding.  
"Ah!" he smiled. "I have a favor to ask from you all"  
"Another one?" Stella giggled, luckily the 2 head masters didn't hear her.  
"What is it?" Tecna began to scan the box, it didn't say anything on her scanner so it must be something important.

The two headmasters smiled at each other and opened the box, we all peeked in and saw 6 most adorable things our eyes had seen.

"AWWWWWWWWWWW!" we all cooed.

6 baby animals were looking strangely at us, they didn't seem scared, more on confused.

"I would appreciate it if all of you could take care of these babies, their home realm just got burned and we are currently restoring what is left" Professor Saladin waved his staff and the 6 little cuties floated out of the box.  
"They will keep you company while the boys are out on their mission" Miss Ferogonda smiled.

Professor Saladin laid the 6 animals on the table and we all sat in front of them, each of them were looking at us. How could we even choose which one to take care? They all look so adorably cute and cuddly!

"Let them go to you" Miss Ferogonda snapped her fingers and the animals shook their heads.

First up was the baby penguin, it wobbled it's cute arctic feet over to Bloom. The penguin had baby blue fur and it had some dangling from the side, it was like inverted horns. But the most cutest thing about it was the yellow parts. It had a yellow widows peak and a yellow bow tie shaped mark on its chest.

"Hello little one" Bloom took the baby penguin and gave it a hug, the penguin looked pretty happy.

Next was a tiny brown rabbit, it sorta had messed up fur on top but it just looked more cute. It hopped it's way over to Stella, taking a few sniffs while it moved it's little nose. Stella immediately fell in love with it, she grabbed the poor thing and squeezed it for a hug.

"We're going to have loads of fun!" Stella had this smile, a smile that had shopping written all over it.

Third was baby polar bear, it was actually smaller than the average cub. It made it's way to Flora, the little cub looked at her with it's sparkling blue eyes and Flora giggled at it. As Flora picked it up I noticed that the cub had a much longer tail than your normal average bear.

"You are just so cute" Flora scratched the cubs chin.

Fourth was a squirrel, it ran towards Layla and she happily accepted. Somehow they got too attached too quickly, and that's saying something since Layla didn't like things crawling up on her. Well, something about the squirrel was different as well, it had a braided tail.

"I've got some nuts in my room" Layla laughed as the little squirrel ran around her arms.

Fifth was a napoleon kitten, it was the cutest kitten I've ever seen. Normally cats have strips but this little orange cat had spots, dark orange spots to be exact. It also had a big orange spot on it's right eye and it also had some messed up fur on top. The little kitten meowed over to Tecna and she, surprisingly, dropped her tracker.

"You are really fascinating, cute and unique!" Tecna patted it's forehead.

Now, the sixth baby. I looked at the table again and there, a baby husky was seated facing it's back in front of me. I knelt down and reached out for it, but as a dog, he quickly turned. Normally a husky has beautiful blue eyes and silver fur but this little one was different. It did have the blue iris but only on it's left eye, it had a beautiful violet iris on the right. And the fur, there was a magenta-ish part, shaped like a diamond, just in between it's eyes.

"I won't hurt you" I whispered, puppy's have sensitive ears and I might startle it.

The little puppy walked over to me with it's tail down, Bloom told me that dogs only do that when they're nervous.

"Shh" I carried the little puppy and smiled down at it.

**RIVEN POV**

_Holy sons of magix_. I was looking straight at my girlfriend, she was carrying me like a baby.

I'm dreaming right? This isn't happening, what the hell happened to us!

"Okay girls, we'll leave you and your new friends. You can name them if you want." Miss Ferogonda turned and waved back at everyone.  
"Be good boys" Professor Saladin looked at everyone as well, but something tells me that he was actually taking to us boys.

The girls sat us back down the table and started to laugh, were we that adorable? I turned to my friends and shook my head, we really were animals.

"What the hell!" Sky wobbled and raised his little wings up and down.  
"Calm down, Sky. Just relax." Nabu sat down and began to think.  
"Relax? We are freaking baby animals Nabu!" I growled, literally.  
"Nabu's right Riven, we really need to calm down and think things through" Timmy licked his paw, what the heck was that about?  
"Oh man!" Brandon was looking at his paws "This.." he touched his face and felt his whiskers "Isn't..." he then grabbed his bunny ears and turned around "HAPPENING!" he showed us his puffy tail.  
"Chillax dude!" Sky slapped him with his wing.  
"I'm a rabbit! I can't be a rabbit! Why can't I be a dog? Or a wolf? Or a tiger?" Brandon sulked.

We all rolled our eyes and ignored the wailing rabbit, he had to go through being gay and now he's a rabbit. Real great.

"Do you think the girls can understand us?" I asked, looking at Musa who was laughing with the girls.  
"I don't think so, if they could then Stella should have already noticed Brandon's voice" Timmy pointed his paw at Brandon.  
"Right. Right" I nodded.

The girls began to take each of us and were headed to Stella's room, I am not liking this one bit.

**MUSA POV**

"What should we name them?" Stella twirled her rabbit.  
"I already have one thought out!" Tecna hugged her kitten.  
"Let me guess, Van Goover, the wizard who created the post viber accelerator?" Layla joked, it was a surprise for us since she never listened to class.  
"What? No! I was suppose too but that's too cute for a kitten" Tecna laughed.  
"Van Goover is cute?" Stella sat on her bed and snorted.  
"That's right, this is why I'm naming him tickit" she smiled at us.  
"Don't you mean ticket?" Bloom was playing with her penguin.  
"No no, TICKIT. As in the original sound of the clock." Tecna had a smug face.  
"Just great, but wait till you hear what I'm naming my little bunny poo" Stella made baby noises as she kissed the rabbits nose.  
"This I've got to hear" Bloom sat next to Stella.  
"This cute little fellow will be called" Stella grinned at us. "TOOTSIE!"

With that we all laughed, even the baby animals started to make sounds that sounded like laughter. The baby rabbit, or should I say tootsie, didn't seem too pleased with his name.

"What? It's perfect! The name will go well with the clothes I'll make for it!" Stella swung her finger and there, appeared, a small dress with candy cane patterns on it.  
"Tootsie is a guy" Flora giggled.  
"Yes, yes. But I don't want my baby to get a rash because of pants." Stella cooed at the rabbit, she was making those baby noises again. "My tootsie wootsie is so cute and cuddly!"

Poor rabbit, poor poor rabbit.

"What'll you name yours, Bloom?" Stella turned to her.  
"I'm not sure, maybe Pingu" Bloom looked at the penguin, it sorta nodded.  
"That's adorable" Flora patted the penguin's head.  
"Any ideas on what you're gonna call the cub?" Bloom smiled down at the cub who was happily sleeping in Flora's embrace.  
"Yeah, how does Patch sound?" Flora bit her lower lip.  
"Like a patch of flowers? I think it's cute!" Bloom giggled, she placed the penguin down and let it walk around a bit.  
"How bout you Layla?" I grinned at her, she never had a pet before so naming something will be a first time.  
"Hmm.." she tapped her chin "Bubu!"  
"Bubu?" I laughed, if she missed Nabu then Bubu is a perfect name.  
"Yeah! Doesn't this little cutey remind you of Nabu?" she presented the squirrel to us.  
"I can't tell the difference" I pinched Bubu's big squirrel cheeks and laughed.  
"What're you gonna name the pup?" Layla let Bubu get down from her and play with Pingu.

I thought about it for a sec, Layla named Bubu because it reminded her of Nabu. Since I miss Riven so much right now maybe I could do that as well, maybe I will. And I've the perfect name for it too.

"Muri!" I squealed.  
"Muri?" Bloom and Stella looked at me with raised eyebrows.  
"Yeah! It's a combination of Musa and Riven" I stuck my tongue out.

The girls looked at each other and I could feel their minds judging me, it was just a name.

"That is so sweet!" Flora gave me a hug.  
"Maybe I should do that!" Stella started to think.  
"Uh-uh Stel, you already named tootsie" Bloom laughed.  
"How bout Bralla? Or Donlla? Ooohh! Steron!" Stella swung her arms up and laughed, she was good in making new clothes but making new names was not her thing.  
"Tootsie it is!" Tecna laughed as she stuck her tongue out.

We all laughed and got comfortable, the little ones started to doze of and it was getting kind off late.

"I have a fabulous idea girls!" Stella grabbed us before we could even stand.  
"What? The sooner we find out the sooner I can get some sleep" Layla yawned, Bubu was in her arms already asleep.  
"We should give these little ones a party!" Stella cheered, she placed tootsie on her bed and tucked him in.  
"Better yet, a birthday party!" I smiled and looked down at Muri, he was cuddling my arm.  
"I love it!" Bloom twirled, which made Pingu wake up.  
"We'll set it tomorrow night!" Tecna was already by the door.

All of us went back to our rooms, Tecna and Tickit were already sound asleep. I for one am excited for this party, but Riven would never leave my mind. I really missed him.

"Night Muri, sleep well" I kissed his forehead and dozed off, I felt Muri scoot himself next to me more and I couldn't help but smile. This little puppy was so like Riven, acting all tough but in the inside he was a real softy.

* * *

**REVIEW :) Tell me what you think, kay? :D **


	2. Happy Birthday!

**This chapter goes out to xxMuRi! :D Here is the surprise :P But I do hope everyone likes this chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Happy birthday!

At the strok of 12, in the afternoon of course, the girls were dragged to magix by Stella. What's a party if you don't have the right clothes? Stella had tons of new outfits to choose from but it was for her Tootsie, she can't be caught dead wearing her new couture. It was so 2 days ago, right?

"I am tired!" Layla dragged her feet to the 6th store that Stella entered, even Bubu looked exhausted.  
"Stella, we've got everything already" Tecna flung her shopping bags full of party stuff.  
"I know but I just want to see.." Stella squealed and ran away from her friends "This! This is the perfect dress!"

Stella held up a cutting corners black print dress, one of those dresses that yelled _'Look out world, Stella of Solaria is in the building!'_

"Great! Buy it and then we can go!" Bloom tapped her foot with her arms crossed, baby Pingu was fast asleep.  
"We've been here for 5 hours and I really want to decorate the room, hurry!" Flora was outside the store, she didn't want the perfume to stick on her and Patch.

Stella hugged the girls, excluding Flora, and ran to the counter. There wasn't a line so that was a relief, at least they didn't have to wait.

"Time to party!" Stella pulled Bloom and Musa to the door while Tecna and Layla followed, still tired though.

They reached Alfea at around 6 30pm, enough time to set up while their babies were asleep.

Flora was in charge of the decorations, she used some of her aromatic flowers so the animals won't feel uneasy. Tecna was responsible with the lighting, what's a party without neon colored lights? Stella was in her room finishing up the clothes for their little darlings, she made Tootsie's extra special. Musa, obviously, was fixing up the tunes and placing the stereos and speakers so the music would be balanced.

"How are the little ones?" Layla was helping Tecna, her duty wouldn't take place till the party started, she will be motivating the celebrants to come and dance.  
"Asleep, I think" Bloom was separating the food for the animals from their food, she knew some stuff that couldn't be eaten by animals.  
"Make sure they don't wake up, so finish up as quietly as possible" Layla tipped toed over to one the lights that were wobbly.

Just then a loud screeching sound was heard followed by some explosion, smoke filled the air and the girls coughed. It wasn't thick so the air cleared up fast, Musa was on the ground with her eyes wide open while Stella was holding on to the arch of the door, coughing as well.

"I said QUIETLY!" Layla yelled-whispered to the two.  
"Sorry!" they both whispered, coughing up the smoke they had inhaled.

Musa over did it with the magic, the stereo and speaker's were Blooms since hers was being used to soothe the little ones. While Stella, well, let's just say polka dots doesn't go well with zigzag patterns.

**RIVEN POV**

"I think I heard something" I looked at the door and started sniffing, it just entered my nostrils and the scent was a bit smokey.  
"Relax dude, just _relax_" Brandon stretched and cuddled on Tecna's pillow, Timmy was fast asleep so he didn't argue.  
"Come on, Riv." Nabu scurried over to me, man was he fast. "After tonight we'll go find out why and how we turned in to animals, let's just enjoy this"

Enjoy? Going on a date and making out with my girlfriend is enjoyable but being treated like a baby and being rocked by her isn't, I'm a hero in training not some fluffy pet. Well Brandon's fluffy, I'm just furry and soft.

"Whatever man" I walked away and jumped on Musa's bed.

Timmy, Brandon, and Sky were on Tecna's bed while Nabu and Helia were on the ground, I for one don't want to relax on some more fluff, these girls have a pink carpet. Who does that?

Nabu climbed up to Musa's bed and I kicked him with my.. _Paw?_ Aw man, I gotta get use to this whole transformation thing.

"What the hell man?" Nabu was practically squeaking, he was sitting flat on the ground.  
I growled and smiled at him. "No one stays in Musa's bed but me, got that?"

The chipmunk.. I mean squirrel rolled is eyes, Helia was laughing but at the same time he was lying on his stomach. He looked like that lazy yellow bear that Bloom showed us, the bear that had a pig as a companion.

I sniffed around the bed and I was actually enjoying myself, Musa's scent was 100x stronger and I wanted to bury myself in it. I laid down on my back and took a large intake of air, man was I in heaven.

"What is that?" I noticed something from the side, it was a blue notebook with a picture of a note on it.

I got up and walked towards it, I reached out.. But wait, no thumbs. So, I did what any normal dog would do, I took it using my mouth.

"Hmm" I began to pant, what the hell is wrong with me?

I looked at the content and it was her diary, the dairy where she keeps all her feelings and emotions in. Maybe I shouldn't read it, but there are parts about me so I might already know them.

"She'll kill me" I gulped, Musa's raging state flashed through my head.

What the hell, I'm a curious pup.

_Entry 29_

_One of those days again, Riven and I had another fight and my dad keeps telling me to quit music. Same old bad days, but managing._

_Entry 36_

_I can't stand him! He is such an arse! I know, he's my boyfriend and all but he's such a jerk! All the other guys got the hint but why didn't he get it? Is Riven that dumb? I mean, I walked with him in nothing but a tank top, jogging pants and boots. If I were a guy I would've hugged or even take notice of the girl! God!_

_Entry 45_

_A rare day! Riven is such a sweetheart! He took me out to the park and opened up to me again! I just love it when he does that, he has an issue with trust but look! He trusts me! And those I love you's! I just love it when he tells me that he loves me!_

_Entry 51_

_I miss him, I really really miss him._

This was last night, did she wake up when I fell asleep? _Shit._ I know she misses me, but what can I do know? Wait, is that a tear?

"Oh man" I started to whimper.

On entry 51 she had a tear on the page, how am suppose to cheer her up now?

"Muri?" Musa suddenly entered the room.

_SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. _I took the diary and placed it on the desk again, I looked at Musa and she sat down next to me.

"Hey there, I heard you cry" she placed me on her lap, God she has sexy legs.

_No time to think that! _I shook my head and thought of a way to cheer her up.

"I know, I get homesick too." she gave me a hug, man, I never knew she was this sensitive. "But don't worry, I'll make sure you'll be happy here with us." she placed me back down on the bed. "Tonight we're celebrating your birthday's, I know it's weird but it's a sign for your new life after the fire, so we'll have a blast!"

I nodded, she gave me a wink and walked out the door. Man, I laid back down, are there other things I didn't know about her?

**NO POV**

By 8pm the party had already started, the girls took out the little ones one by one and handed them to Stella. Even though Flora and Tecna had protested, baby animals really didn't need clothes, Stella still got them.

"For the first part of our party we have Stella's fashion show!" Tecna, the MC for tonight's event, presented.

Lights started to turn on and a huge spotlight hit Stella, she was standing in front of a small stage.

"I give you Stella's Spring line collections for our little babies, Paw print!" she yelled and ran off, the curtains opened and all 6 baby animals were standing.

They didn't look very happy, especially Muri.

"Up first is Bubu" Stella whistled.

Bubu began to walk, well he was lazily walking, straight to the girls. He was wearing a small and fluffy white dress with glitters running down the skirt.

"Go Bubu! You look so adorable!" Layla cheered.

Bubu ran back to the other animals and hid himself, if only Layla knew.

"Next is a pair, from the freezing realms we have Patch and Pingu!" Stella cued them to come out.

Patch pushed Pingu and that earned him some cold glares from the penguin, though the girls thought it was cute. Pingu was wearing a dark blue bubble dress which had heart imprinted on it, Patch was wearing a black skirted jumper with a white shirt he was the only animal wearing footwear, boots.

"Patchykins!" Flora squealed, her little baby cub was blushing.  
Bloom clapped and laughed, even Pingu was blushing. "You are the most cutest thing, Pingu!"

The two of them waved and walked away from their, well, girlfriends, and joined Bubu.

"Now, we have the zazzy little kitten, Tickit!" Stella said with her head held up high.

Ticket walked out of the stage with grace, since he was a cat his body was more flexible, Tickit was wearing a dark orange blouse, it had puffs on the side and a huge ribbon.

"As you all can see, suave as he is, Tickit's body matches the small blouse" Tecna proudly stated.

The girls all cheered and clapped, I think Timmy is enjoying himself a little too much. Maybe he isn't a full time nerd after all, some modeling talent is revealing itself.

"Next, ladies, is our tough pup, give it up for Muri!" Stella twirled and laughed.

Muri walked down the ramp, growling, with a pink dress. The skirt was a bit frilly but the top had a lot of glitter for a dog like him.

"Look at that dog do the cat walk!" Musa whistled, she was totally in love with him.

As Muri walked away he could feel his blood raging up to his head. _Keep it together Riven, at least Musa's happy._

"And now, for the grand finale! The one, and only, CUTE LITTLE BUNNY... TOOTSIE!" Stella practically yelled, Brandon's sensitive ears were about to bleed.

Back to tootsie, he hopped down the ramp with a golden tiara on his head and a beautiful silk white angelic dress. His body had glitter but the eye catching part was the two golden bows tied on his ears. _Aww._

"I feel bad for Tootsie" Musa whispered over to Layla.  
"I feel bad for Stella, look at Tootsie" Layla pointed to a grumpy rabbit.

He didn't look too happy, but Stella was thrilled to bits.

The girls and guys ate and danced until 11pm, they still had curfew to follow. Bloom and Layla were fixing the common since both Bubu and Pingu already fell asleep, although Tootsie had been knocked out hours after their dance marathon.

"Hey there boy, did you have fun?" Musa entered their dark room, Tecna was already asleep with Tickit.

Muri didn't respond, all Musa could hear was whimpering. She knew how much missing someone could hurt, she was missing a certain specialist as well.

"Come here you" she laughed and picked Muri up, he looked at her a bit surprised. "Sorry the party didn't turn out well, specially with the whole dress thing" she stuck her tongue out.

Muri just stared at her, of course he couldn't say anything about it. Musa took that silence as a 'it's fine, I know you were just trying to help' look, he had this sparkle in his eye that said so.

"To tell you the truth, I get what you feel." she laid down on her bed and placed Muri on her chest. "I miss someone too."

_She needs me now._ Riven thought, he gave Musa a kiss on the nose. That's all he could do right now, even though it wasn't a kiss, more on a lick.

"Thanks" she smiled and patted his head. "Thanks a lot Muri." she gave a quick squeeze and settled him next to her.

Again, he whimpered. Feeling her sadness, Muri burred himself on her side.

"I know, I know. But he's on a mission, I can't do anything about it." Musa frowned, who was she kidding? Even a dog can tell she wasn't fine. "But.." she grabbed Muri and raised him up so she could get a good look at him "At least I know I still have him even though he's far away"

Muri barked, a light bark that made Musa smile. She kissed his nose and laid him down next to her, she laid on her side and began to hum. Muri was dozing off, a dog's ears has better hearing so Riven could really _hear_ her soothing voice.

"Happy _birthday_, Muri" Musa stroked his soft fur and continued her lullaby.

* * *

**I don't have an issue with Brandon :P he's actually one of my favorites :D I just love how he can handle Stella's attitude plus they are the funniest couple. :D Surprise to xxMuRi. Hope you guys liked the fluff :) Reviewwwwww... :D**


	3. Picture Perfect

**Tell it to me straight :P was Gender Bender not exciting? I really want to apologize if some of you guys didn't find it nice :P Anyways, I'd like to thank my readers who do like this and who LIKED Gender Bender :) R&R. P.S. Sorry for the late update :P I don't have internet at home now :( but I shall try to update again! :D**

* * *

Chapter 3: Picture perfect

"Riven" Nabu whispered as he shook his best friend, he was still asleep and the girls had left hours ago. "Riveeeen" he whispered again, Riven was never easy to wake up especially if he had something Musa related with him. _Her bed, her scent, and oh! Her room._

Sky and Helia entered the room, half awake, and walked over to Timmy. As someone as smart as him he sure is acting lazy, maybe this whole transformation really got to him. He's turning in to one of those lazy household cats that enjoy eating cat nip and playing with a ball of yarn.

"Yo specs" Sky slapped the napoleon kitten, his eye had a dark orange spot that probably represented his glasses.  
"Wake up, we've got some time to try and contact Headmaster Saladin" Helia pulled the blanket that was covering half of Timmy's small body.  
"No no, my litter box is full" Timmy was trying to slap the air.

Riven was already half awake with Nabu beside him, for some reason Riven didn't seem grumpy at all.

"What time is it?" Riven yawned, revealing his sharp baby teeth.  
"It's 11am" Nabu patted his friend's back.  
"And the girls? Why aren't they here?" Riven stretched his body, his fore legs stretched out while his hind legs were supporting his weight.  
"They went out to buy some lunch" Brandon suddenly entered the room with his bunny ears flopped down, he too had just woken up. "Stella was screaming on how they didn't have food stocked for us so she forced the girls to buy us some treats."  
"She must really love you, Tootsie" Riven smiled at him with his paw hanging a bit.  
"Shut up" Brandon scrunched up his little nose.

Just then a loud thud was heard, the 3 boys looked over to Tecna's bed. Sky and Helia were on the edge of the bed looking down at, a now fully awaken, kitten. Timmy yawned and rubbed his eyes, he looked up at his friends and waved.

"Some purrrr-ty last night, huh?" Timmy yawned again.

The guys all stared at him, Riven, Nabu, and Brandon even ran to his side just to check if he was talking in his sleep again.

"Dude, what the hell?" Sky jumped down the bed, he flopped his wings but landed just beside Timmy.  
"You're more fun as an animal than a human" Helia tackled Timmy with his cub paws.

The boys started to wrestle, but it was the cutest thing they've done in those forms, if only the Winx were here.

By Tecna's monitor a loud beeping was heard, the boys paused and they all stared at the item in question. Nabu was standing on Riven, Sky and Brandon were just slapping each other since they were the least threatening animal, while Helia was biting on Timmy's tail.

They all jumped on Tecna's desk and there was a message, it was a call from Miss Ferogonda.

"Should we answer it?" Sky looked at the guys.  
"I think we should, she knows something and we really need to find out." Helia pushed Timmy to the computer.

Timmy pressed the button and Miss Ferogonda's image appeared, she was calling from Red Fountain.

"Girls.." Miss Ferogonda was facing the other side so she didn't see here viewers. "Girls, I just called to ask how you are doing with the..."

Riven barked, a loud but cute one. Miss Ferogonda turned and saw the 6 baby animals starring at her, even Head Master Saladin appeared on the monitor.

"Why, hello boys" Saladin chuckled at the sight of his finest students, Miss Ferogonda laughed as well.

Riven and Helia growled, how could they just laugh at a time like this?

"You're probably wondering what had happened to you?" Miss Ferogonda adjusted the monitor and all eyes were on her now.  
The boys nodded and Saladin pressed himself so he could be visible. "Well, let's just say your supposed 'finished punishment' has been delayed." air quoting with his fingers.  
"A little magic here and there... " Miss Ferogonda swayed her finger "And presto!"  
"You boys were lucky that we were there, that baby ogre might've killed you all" this time Saladin was serious, they were the best students in Red Fountain plus Nabu was a well known wizard, if people find out about their little accident then their reputation will be ruined.  
"That's right" Miss Ferogonda nodded with her hands entwined with each other. "So, we are expecting you to learn how to focus."

The boys exchanged glances at each other, how were they suppose to learn if they're animals and if they're with their girlfriends.

"Here's your mission" Saladin started. "You must find out the Winx's secret mission from last week."  
"You must learn how to gather information without getting distracted." Miss Ferogonda swayed her hands again and it started to glow, an image on Stella appeared next to the boys.

Brandon stared at it for a moment and the image started to move away, as a man who truly loves his girlfriend, Brandon followed the image and he was just by the edge when Sky grabbed his puffy tail and pulled him back to the others.

"You could've finished the mission right now" Miss Ferogonda spoke up, the boys turned and looked at the monitor. "I just flashed what their mission was."  
"Focus boys, once you complete this mission then I will turn you all back to normal. You have got 6 days left to finish this, if not, well, I hope you all like being small creatures a little while longer."

The monitor blinked and it went off, the boys were still in shock.

"Screw this! How are we suppose to get information if we can't even talk" Riven jumped down to the chair then to the floor, this means he has to wait 6 more days till he goes on a real date with Musa.  
"Relax man, we can do this." Helia joined him in his depression, but he was still positive.  
"Yeah, survival rule 110: Anything is possible if you have team work and determination" Brandon swung his small arm around Riven.  
"If we ever get out of this mess I will never underestimate Saladin's punishment skills" Riven groaned while he rolled his eyes.

After 2 hours of looking for clues around the dorm the guys were lying down in the common room, they tired and hungry. They couldn't find anything about the girl's secret mission, didn't they have detention the whole week?

"I know!" Riven jerked his head up, he had a brilliant idea.

Riven ran to Musa and Tecna's room, leaving the guys really confused. They all followed him with their tired feet leaving prints on the carpet, Flora will not like this at all. Riven was rummaging around Musa's drawer, the one where he found her diary.

"What're you doing?" Nabu scurried over to his friend.  
"Looking.." Riven was practically digging. "For... AHA!"

He jumped down the desk with a piece of paper in his mouth, he laid it down on the floor just beside the guys.

It was a picture of him and Musa, it was the only decent picture that he liked. This was taken a few weeks back, they were out on a date and Musa really wanted to have their picture taken. Riven was holding Musa by the waist while Musa had her arms around his arm, they looked pretty happy.

"Okay? What will that do?" Timmy examined the photo.  
"What if the mission's about us?" Riven grinned, showing off his intellect.  
"How could it be? We were being punished last week and we couldn't contact them " Nabu made his way through the middle and grabbed the photo underneath Timmy.  
"Musa told me that they were in detention last week but Ferogonda told us that the mission was done last week, what if the girls had to spy and judge our abilities?" Riven proudly stated, he was on to something.  
"And they reported back to Head Master Saladin and told him that we needed more training so that's why he turned us to animals!" Timmy, unsurprisingly, got the point.  
"Bingo" Riven pointed over to him. "If we show them our pictures then they might tell us about it."

The guys smiled and applauded, Riven had just unlocked the mystery.

So, with that solved the boys began to rummage around the girl's drawers. Searching for their photo's, well good ones, so they could present it to them.

Timmy found a picture of him back when he was still a sophomore, probably kept their when Tecna was still crushing on him. Sky saw a frame just beside Bloom's bed, it was a picture of them in Alfea's back to school dance. Helia had seen a picture of him underneath Flora's bed, it was actually a drawing Flora drew but of course she had help from him. Nabu saw a hung up picture of him just next to Layla's bed, it was a picture of him in his trunks with a surfboard on his side.

"Oh dear magix" Brandon gulped, he saw a drawer full of pictures, but it was Stella's pictures. He rummaged around it, there were head shots, full body shots, and half body shots of Stella. But there was one picture facing down, Brandon flipped it over and he felt a bit relieved, it was a picture of him shirtless.

* * *

"I am never going out with you again" Tecna pushed open the door to their dorm and plopped down on the couch, it was already 3pm and she had been worried sick about Tickit.  
"Hey, I didn't suggest we go and look at those... Those... So called clothes!" Stella scoffed, she had to endure clothes shopping in a store called 'Bargain glow', it was a store for pets.  
"I didn't think you would go all Lord Darkar on those half priced cute things" Musa rolled her eyes and went to her room.  
"Cute? Those 'clothes' shouldn't even be allowed to be called cute! I can't image my little snuggle bunny, Tootsie, wearing one of those 'things'!" Stella sat in one of the arm chairs.  
"Speaking of Tootsie, where is he?" Flora looked around.  
"Yeah? Where are the other pets as well?" Bloom went to her room to take a peek.

There was nothing, or no one inside. The pets must be really hungry by now, they haven't eaten their lunch yet.

"Pingu! Where are you?" Bloom bent down on all fours and checked underneath the sofa's.  
"Patch? Patch sweetie, come out now." Flora walked around in search of her cuddly cub.

Musa revealed herself by the door, smiling, she was eyeing the girls.

"You guys gotta get in here, quick!" she whispered in a shout.

The girls followed their oh so happy friend, not that they have anything against her sudden perky attitude, and started to giggle as they heard thuds and thumps. _The babies are playing._

As they they all entered the room they halted just in front of Musa, who was bent down looking at something. The girls peeked and they started to laugh, mystery solved and the baby pets were _playing_.

"Where did you get that!" Flora grabbed the piece of paper Patch was staring at, she carried Patch as well but stuffed the paper in her back pocket.  
"Oh la la! Someone's shy about their man!" Layla hummed as she took Bubu, who was holding up Nabu's picture.  
"Handsome right?" Stella sat beside Tootsie and looked at Brandon's picture. "Hot, sexy, charming, cheesy, what more can you ask for?"

Tootsie nodded in delight, very pleased with Stella's words.

"Patchykins" Flora gave Patch a stern look, but of course she couldn't resists his cuteness.  
"How'd you get this, huh?" Bloom picked up Pingu and tickled his tummy. "You little snoop."  
"Give that back" Tecna giggled as she took Timmy's picture from Tickit's mouth.

They gathered their pets and left for the common room, Musa stayed as she searched for her little pet.

"Muri? Muri honey, where are you?" Musa searched her bed, it was a mess.

She heard some rustling by the side of her bed, bending down on her knees she crawled to her bed. Muri was standing back faced at Musa, his tail was waging and he had this spark in his eyes.

Musa stood up and took a seat next to Muri, knowing well what he was staring at she just patted his head.

"That's Riven" she spoke up, earning a look from Muri. "He's.."

She paused, smiling and took both Muri and the photo.

"He's my specialist" she stood up and joined the girls in the common.

Everyone was seated with their pets on the glassed coffee table, they were looking at the pictures. This made them miss the guys and remember some good memories, did they really have to go on that mission?

"OHHH! Bubu!" Layla grabbed the squirrel and hugged him, she was really missing Nabu. "I can't wait till Nabu gets back, I totally miss him!" Bubu frowned, he could feel Layla's emotions.  
"I really miss Helia as well, I hope the guys are okay" Flora stroked Patch's head, she was staring at Helia's picture.  
"I'm sure they are! Brandon's there and he'll beat any monster" Stella played with Tootsie, guiding his arms to punch the air.  
"Do you think we can contact them tomorrow?" Bloom was playing with Pingu.  
"And how are suppose to do that?" Tecna was brushing Tickit's fur, Tickit was being extremely cuddly right now.  
"We could visit Red Fountain and ask Head Master Saladin" Bloom turned to Musa this time. "And we could ask him if we could get our stuff from the guy's room."  
"Oh yeah! My headphones!" Musa squeezed Muri's paws.

Muri whimpered, Musa stuck her tongue out and patted Muri. He was growling at her as he licked his paws, but Musa just found it really cute.

"Where'd you leave it?" Layla was snickering.  
"Sky and Brandon's room" she grinned.

Muri turned to Tootsie and Pingu, he was ranging with jealousy. Muri began to bark at the two while Musa tried to calm him down, the two other pets hid behind Stella and Bloom.

"What has gotten in to you, boy?" Musa lifted Muri, but he squirmed and took the picture from Musa's lap. He gave it to her and growled, Musa got the message right away. "Oh! No, no baby cakes. It's nothing like that at all" she laughed.  
"He's so like Riven" Stella poked Muri's cheek.  
"I know right? He's such a jelly belly for a puppy" Musa messed Muri's top fur. "Don't worry boy, I just left it there because the girls and I slept there for a while"

This earned her a look of confusion from Muri and the other pets, when did they sleep in Sky and Brandon's room?

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think about this :)**


	4. It starts

**I finished this last night but it was really late so I didn't get to upload right away. The next chapter might take time since I got sick, boo :( But please do enjoy! :D R&R**

* * *

Chapter 4: It starts

"Stop it Muri" Musa was reading some of her sheet music, she hadn't had anytime to finish up her new piece.

Muri was sitting beside Musa trying to get some attention; he tried everything he could do. Howling, jumping on her, giving her some toys so she would play with him, he even licked her just so she would look at him.

"Seriously, baby, I need to concentrate" Musa patted her, whimpering, pup.

Muri rested his head on his paws and growled; he just wanted some attention since the girls will be really busy later. They'll be going to Red Fountain to get their stuff back, even though they're coming along, Muri wanted some alone time with her.

"Musa?" Tecna knocked on the door; she just got off the phone with Professor Saladin.  
"What's up?" Musa laid the sheet music on her bed; Muri took this chance to get rid of the enemy.  
"We'll be leaving in 1 hour so I need..." Tecna raised her eyebrow as her vision caught a villain in action.  
"Need what?" Musa snapped her fingers in front of her spaced out friend.  
"Need you to look at what Muri is doing" Tecna started to laugh.

Musa turned around and saw the crime scene that's occurring, bits and pieces of paper were flying around her bed as Muri chewed on the 4 paged sheet music that she had been working on for hours.

"MURI!" she yelled as the pup dropped his jaw and jumped of the bed.  
"I'll see you in an hour" Tecna was still laughing, she had closed the door but you could still hear her joy.

Muri ran to Musa's opened closet and hid there until she could cool down, it wasn't _entirely _his fault. If Musa gave him a bit of attention then he wouldn't have done that, right?

"Once I get my hands on you..." Musa was picking up the pieces of paper, she could easily whip up a spell and fix it but it would be all wrinkly.

She snapped her fingers and all the ripped pieces of paper formed the 4 paged sheets, but of course, Musa wasn't going to forgive her little pup just yet. She looked around her room for him, under the bed, behind the bed, under the covers, by her CD cases, inside her guitar case, and on top of the closet.

"Aha" she grinned as faint rustling noises left the closet.

Musa grabbed the handle of the closet and smirked; now she had him.

"There you are!" she pulled the doors open. "Huh?"

Nothing, there was nothing but the clothes she left lying there. She analyzed it for a good 10 seconds and then started to throw her clothes out the closet. As it got fewer she could see some silver fur peeking. _Gotcha_.

"Hello there, Muri" she cooed in to his ear.

Muri turned his head and smiled at the girl, he was in for it now. Musa placed both her hands on her waist and tapped her foot, Muri jumped down the closet and walked, with his head down, back to the bed.

Musa sighed, this little puppy was really like Riven.

"How bout this" she took a seat next to the disappointed husky and stroked his head, 1 thing she learned about Muri is that he loved being petted. "After the visit in Red Fountain we go to the park and listen to some tunes, just you and me" Musa tilted his head up and smiled.

Muri barked, an approving one, and stood up with his tail wagging. Musa fixed her wrinkled papers and placed them at her side desk, there was no way she was going to finish this any time soon.

"Knock, knock" Stella poked her head in the room; she was all dressed up for the visit that'll take place in 55 minutes.  
"Hey, Stel" Musa fixed her bed and carried Muri.  
"You aren't dressed yet?" Stella gasped as she pushed the door wide open; she had Tootsie in her arms.  
"There's plenty of time for that" Musa walked pass Stella and joined Tecna in the common room.

Tecna was doing some research on cats, she wanted to know more about the different breeds that were scattered around the dimension. Plus, she wanted to be a better pet owner.

"How'd lunch go?" Tecna chuckled as she saw Musa and Muri, Tickit was snuggled up on Tecna's lap.  
"Great, I'd say Muri here is being well fed" Musa rolled her eyes as she placed Muri down on the floor, Flora got a bit mad when she saw dog tracks around the furniture.  
"Honestly!" Stella stomped around the room. "You two should really change! It'll be faster to leave when _all_ of us look dashing"  
"All of us?" Tecna questioned her suspicious friend, she was eyeing on the small paper bag Stella had behind her back.  
"Duh! You need to give Tickit some clothes!" Stella grinned and threw the bag to her two friends.

Musa and Tecna groaned another one of Stella's _marvelous_ ideas.

Layla entered the common room all sweaty; Bubu was sleeping in her arms looking pretty worn out.

"And where have _you_ been?" Stella eyed Layla as she walked from the door until the mini fridge.  
Layla got some water out and laid Bubu on the couch, the poor little squirrel was out cold. "Jogging" she panted. "You know? Running?"  
"I know what jogging is" Stella scoffed; even if she hated physical stuff she still had a clue on them. How could she avoid running, hiking, sprinting if she didn't know it?

Just then by Flora and Bloom's door two little feisty animals came running out, the door was slightly opened so they pretty much got out with no problem.

"Get back here!" Bloom ran after a, surprisingly, fast little penguin. She had a big red bow in her hand which would look lovely on him.  
"Patch! You have to stay still!" Flora was reaching out for her cub that was already on top of the book shelf, she had a brush with her.

Muri started to laugh, classic humor.

Musa and Layla laughed as well and helped their tired friends, Bloom wanted Pingu to look cute so she wanted him to wear a bow while Flora just wanted to brush Patch's messed up fur.

"Come'er you" Musa grinned as she grabbed a hold of Pingu's leg.  
"Uh, uh, uh" Layla snapped her fingers and summoned a morphix bubble around Patch, the little cub was trying to claw his way out.

Bloom and Flora took their pets and sat them on the glassed coffee table, now was their chance to make them look pretty.

"Who's a good boy" Bloom was baby talking as she tied the big bow on her annoyed penguin.  
"I'm doing this because I love you, Patch" Flora struggled as she brushed the messy fur, Patch always moved when he slept so his fur gets tangled up.

**RIVEN POV**

If this was paradise then I never want to leave, Sky just looked ridiculous in that bow and Helia looked liked one of those English guys with straight unmovable hair.

"Looking good, Pingu" I grinned at Sky, he had this annoyed look. "I love what you did to your hair Patch, makes you look _sophisticated_" I smirked at Helia, he was still squirming around.  
"Aw man" Brandon was placed down by Stella; he was wearing a pink tutu. Perfect for his name, maybe Stella has a matching tiara.  
I laughed and buried myself on the ground, what's next? Timmy enjoys cat nip? "You look so _pretty_"  
"Shut up, dude!" Brandon was trying to punch me with his rabbit paws.  
"OHHH" I growled at him, one advantage with being pets is I'm the most dangerous one. Fat chance Helia will try anything with those claws. "I'm so scared"

Brandon hopped away to Stella; he knows he can't beat me.

Timmy was starting to wake up by the couch; he yawned and stretched which revealed his sharp baby teeth.

"I just had the most wonderful dream" Timmy jumped down and sat next to me, he was rubbing his eye.  
"What? That it was raining Tuna?" I joked, out of all of us Timmy was really attached to his animal self.  
"Actually, Salmon" he corrected, Timmy licked his paw and started to groom himself.  
"Dude" I pushed him to the side, I didn't need to see that.  
"What? My fur needs to be clean, I don't want Tecna to get infected with germs that get attached to me" Timmy extended his paw to me and smiled.  
"What?" I raised my brow and snarled.  
"Dog's have a cleaner tongue" Timmy said in a 'As a matter of fact' kind of statement.  
"Get away from me!" I slapped his paw away and walked over to where Musa was, what the heck is wrong with Timmy?

Musa was sitting on the floor with Layla and they were trying to wake Nabu up, he was all on the whole athletic stuff but Nabu could never keep up with Layla. Even as a fast little squirrel.

"Bubu, honey, we need to wash you up" Layla shook the, heavily breathing, squirrel.

Now was my chance, I hopped on the couch and started to jump. It had this wave affect on the cushions, Nabu was slowly waking up as the shakes got more intense.

"Good job, Muri" Musa took me up and patted my head. "But next time, be more careful" she pointed over to Flora and whispered. "We wouldn't want Flora to see you on the furniture."

I nodded and looked at Nabu, he was glaring at me.

Layla carried Nabu away so they could take that bath, wait a minute, Layla was going to take a bath with Nabu.

"GOOD LUCK BRO!" I waved at Nabu, he as giving me a confused look.

Nabu looked back and saw that they were headed for the bathroom, at first looked pretty neutral but as soon as Stella yelled he got the shock of his life.

"You two better bathe fast!" Stella threw some clothes at Layla's direction; it was both Layla and Nabu's clothes. "Don't forget to clean his tail!"  
"WHAT THE HELL!" Nabu yelled as they got in the bathroom.

**MUSA POV**

We were on our way to Red Fountain and the little pets were being restless, except for Muri. Pingu was trying to take his bow off but Bloom was grabbing his flippers, Tickit kept on moving around with his mouth open and Tecna was rummaging around her bag for cat food, Tootsie was rubbing the glitters that were placed on his eyes while Stella kept re applying some, Bubu was running around Layla trying to get away from the energy bar she was trying to feed him, and Patch was growling as Flora kept brushing any fur that tried to step out of line.

"You are such a good boy" I stroked Muri's head, he was really behaving pretty well.

I sat back and closed my eyes, my hand was still stroking Muri but I couldn't help but feel a bit empty. Miss Ferogonda said that the pets will keep us company until the boys get back but it isn't working at all, Muri reminds me of Riven all the time.

"And here I thought you'd be scared of me" I giggled as I looked at Muri, he had his tongue out. "Do you want me to tell you another story about Riven, boy?" I cooed, Muri loved listening to my stories about Riven. It was like he understood me.

Muri barked and panted, this is why I love Muri, and he's really easy to communicate with.

"Well, I already told you what type of guy Riven is. Remember?" I stuck my tongue out. "He's an air headed, jerky, rude, loveable, sweet, protective guy"

Muri nodded and waited for me to continue, he looked so cute with those purple and blue irises.

"Do you want to know why I love him?" I grinned, Muri began to jump and his tail was wagging in happiness. "Okay okay, stay down boy" I laughed, he was too excited. "Weeeell, Riven is.."

The bus stopped, we just arrived in Red Fountain. The girls were already fixing their things, while Muri whimpered like a disappointed child on his birthday, he sure loved attention.

"I'll tell you later" I patted his head, the sooner we get to their room the sooner we can leave.

We left the bus and there were a lot of students loitering around, probably freshmen's. Some guys were eyeing us and the little ones went wild, it was like the boys were a threat to us.

"Oh, my hero" Stella showed off Tootsie as he tried to growl, it was the sweetest thing.  
Pingu used his keen eyes to somehow glare at the boys, Bloom just giggled. "Don't mess with this little one"

Bubu, Patch, and Tickit were just cuddling with the other girls; they couldn't care less about those blushing trainees. However, like the pup he is, Muri went ballistic.

"Easy, easy, they aren't doing anything" I tried to calm Muri down, he was growling at 3 guys.  
"You can flirt later Musa! We have to get our stuff back!" Stella and the other girls were by the entrance.  
"Shut up!" I yelled back as I grabbed Muri and dashed to a no boy zone, but who was I kidding? We're in Red Fountain, a school for boys.

* * *

**There's more to the transformation than you think :) DON**'**T FORGET TO REVIEW**


	5. Red Fountain

**I'm really sorry for the long update, I do hope you guys will like this :D R&R, okay?**

* * *

Chapter 5: Red Fountain

"Stella! Get off!" Layla was maturely scolding Stella to get up from Brandon's bed, she was sniffing his scent.  
"But I miss my dear snukooms!" Stella grabbed one of Brandon's pillows and buried her face on it.  
"Stel, seriously you.." Bloom was about to grab Stella's feet but one of her abandoned shirts caught her view, it was lying on the desk where she last left it. "Aha!"

The girls began to get their things while Stella remained on the bed, she wasn't going anywhere and so were her clothes. The pets on the other hand were watching their _mommies_ go through their stuff, they were placed on a very high desk so they couldn't run around and protest.

"Lookie here!" Layla squealed, she held up Nabu's pink stained boxers. Nabu stayed in Red Fountain since he too got involved with the whole ogre thing, as a loving girlfriend Layla had rights to _get_ his stuff and return it to him.  
"What a man!" Tecna joked, she never knew Nabu was the type to go for pink.  
"Focus girls" Flora giggled, they needed to get back to Alfea right away. Professor Saladin only gave them 2 hours since there'll be new students loitering around the campus, the girls will be a big distraction.

Bubu was hiding in shame behind a very busy Tickit, the little kitten was grooming himself. Pingu and Tootsie just stared at their weird acting friend, but it wasn't only Tickit acting strange, even Patch suddenly changed.

Muri was just beside Patch, he was sniffing around the air as his stomach grumbled. Flora heard her little one's hunger issue and halted in front of him, she patted his head and spelled up some treats for him to nibble on.

"Good boy" she smiled and continued to gather her stuff.

Patch ate and ate not minding his surroundings, Muri was taken back at what his friend just did. He was never like that, out of all the guys Helia was the least person to eat.

"Muri, can you help me?" Musa appeared in front of her curious puppy, Muri was just staring at Patch like he had done something wrong. "I promise to feed you later, but right now I really need your help" she giggled and took Muri away from the other pets.

Musa had gotten her headphones already and those were the only things she had left, the rest of her clothes were already gone since Layla had extra room in her bag.

"I know it's wrong but.." Musa bit her lower lip and smiled at Muri, the little dog wasn't liking where they were going. "I'm already done packing my stuff and I just miss him."

They both entered Riven and Helia's room, Musa just wanted to feel Riven right now. She placed Muri down on the bed while she sat and took in some air, she was just reminiscing, not like what Stella was doing.

"Did you know I was the first girl he ever brought in here" Musa smiled and sat back on the bed, she remembered that day. "Even when he was dating Darcy he never let her in here." she proudly, but calmly, said.

Muri smiled and ran to Musa's side, he could feel her love from every angle of the room. A lot of memories happened here and they were both remembering the same thing, the very first day Riven brought Musa to the room.

"Exams were done and Riven wanted to celebrate our _freedom_" Musa giggled as the image of Riven's thrilled face entered her head. "So we went to magix and drank some shakes, we were having a great time that day..."

Muri panted in delight, his tongue was out and his head was upright. You could see that he was really interested in the topic, Musa noticed it and stroked his head.

"Then, Riven asked me if I wanted to go anywhere else." Musa swayed her fingers from left to right and a bright purple magic ball appeared. "I told him: _I wanna see your room!_"

In that small ball an image of Riven appeared, he was giving out a very uneasy look. It was a snap shot Musa took, sneakingly, of Riven. That picture was the cutest face she had ever seen him do, it was like he was filled with horror and embarrassment.

Muri gave Musa a look, a look that said _'Why the heck did you take that?'_

"What? He looked so adorable" she giggled and closed her palm that caused the disappearance of the image. "So Riven, at first, didn't want to take me to Red Fountain. He said something about aroma therapy, Helia was trying out some herbs and it'll be bad for my eyes."

Muri placed his paw over his eyes, that _was_ the excuse he had lied to her about.

"But everyone knows he can't resist me" Musa winked and grabbed the pillow behind her, she snuggled with it and got a whiff of Riven's scent. Muri just rolled his eyes and let her continue, she can have her fun for now. "In the end, after using my feminine charms, Riven took me here so we could relax and catch up on some talk."

Musa laid on his bed and took Muri from her side, she raised him up and started to play with him. This was definitely what she needed, some time with _Riven_ was the answer to her little depression and Muri was a big help as well.

"Musa?" Tecna opened the door and peeked in, she had her backpack behind her so she was probably done.  
"Is everyone done?" Musa quickly jolted up from the bed which caused Muri to fall on the ground.  
"No, no, Stella just started and you know how long she takes." she giggled and looked behind her, Stella wasn't even 10% done. "I just wanted to ask if you would want to walk around a bit, it's getting a little stuffy in here and I really don't want the pets getting traumatized when Stella explodes."  
Musa laughed and took Muri from the ground, she gave Tecna a thumbs up and walked over to the door. "Let's give them a tour, shall we?"

The two of them walked out of the room with the little ones behind them, the girls had given them permission to go site seeing around RF so it'll be good for their stamina.

**RIVEN POV**

"Timmy, speak to me man!" Brandon was shaking our little kitty around, he was totally not himself anymore.  
"I could really go for some milk right now" Timmy ran after Tecna, see, he was acting differently. Timmy hated milk, well, he just didn't like it that much since he had some issues with milk up in his nose back in high school.  
"Dude!" Sky pointed like a little kid, things were really strange.  
"I know but what _can _we do?" I shook my head and sighed, things are not looking good for us.  
"We should do something about Helia as well, look at him." Nabu pointed over to Helia, he was tailing Musa and Tecna.  
Helia was sniffing the ground like he was searching for something. "I know it's here, I can smell it."

We watched our 2 friends becoming more and more one with their animal self, it was like they were accepting what they were and living their lives as is.

"We need to talk to Saladin" Nabu looked ahead and they were going to pass by his office.

We all, excluding the two cuddly pets that were with Musa and Tecna, nodded. The four of us ran inside the half opened room and looked back, the 2 girls hadn't notice our disappearance.

"Why hello boys" an old mans voice greeted them from the background.

The 4 of us looked back and saw Head Master Saladin smiling at us, he was seated on his chair looking at some files.

We approached with caution, we didn't need anything exploding in front of our faces.

"I see the girls brought you along." he waved his staff and the four boys floated over to his desk. "But.." he started to do some head counts. "I see Helia and Timmy aren't here."

Sky nodded and pointed over to the door, the rest of the us just stared at the old man. A stare that gave out the a really annoyed aura, something like wanting to kill him for doing this to us.

"So it has already taken affect." he chuckled, Saladin stood up and walked over to the huge window behind him.

We exchanged looks and wondered what the old crazy wizard was talking about, they were already animals so of course his magic had already taken affect. He didn't have to state the obvious.

"Be warned my students.." he started again which caught the boys's attention. "This is no ordinary punishment..." he smirked and raised his eyebrow on them. "My nephew and Timmy are about to experience the punishment's full power, you aren't just animals, you are turning _in to_ animals.."

Again, we exchanged looks. Turning in to animals? But we were already animals, the old man wasn't making any sense at all.

"Oh, so everyone is already experiencing the diminishing intellect" Saladin snickered, everything was going according to plan for him.

I growled at him, he wasn't making sense at all. Intellect? We aren't turning stupid just animals, what does that have to do with our intelligence?

"Muri! Bubu!" Musa was yelling outside the halls.  
"Pingu! Tootsie! Where are you?" Tecna followed, she sounded really worried. Probably because of Stella's pet, if she loses Tootsie then she'll have to suffer sever consequences.  
"You better run along now" Saladin waved his wand again and we were sent flying towards the door. "Remember boys, when you find out what the Winx's mission is then you'll turn back to your normal selves."

One by one we were kicked out of the office, first was Brandon and the rest of us landed on top of him. Musa and Tecna had seen us and they sighed with relief, it was like a mother seeing her lost child.

"Don't you ever do that again! You hear me?" Musa grabbed m and started to preach, sheesh, can't a guy just wonder a bit?

I just nodded so this won't turn in to a big issue, Musa was never like this before. She would let others do what they want so they'll be able to learn from their actions, even if I am a dog.

"Musa, he's fine. All of them are." Tecna assured my really pissed off girlfriend.  
"I know but their still babies, what if they in to some sort of trouble?" Musa pouted and stroked my head.

Tecna looked at us and raised her eyebrow, it was a warning. She turned back to Musa and shook her head, Timmy and Helia were in her arms so she couldn't physically support her.

"Do you want to head back to the dorm? Stella might need some help and we really got to go, we've got an hour left." Tecna checked her watch, she was struggling to balance the two sleeping morons.  
"You go ahead, I'll go for a walk" she frowned and turned away.  
"O-okay then" Tecna sighed, I think she knew what was bothering Musa. "We'll meet up with you by the front gate"

Tecna turned the other way and walked along with the others, I didn't know what to _do. _As of now I'm doubting myself as Musa's boyfriend, she's been acting differently and I don't even know why.

"Riv!" Nabu called out, he was riding on Tecna's shoulder.  
"I-I'll.." I turned to look at Musa, she was nearly gone. "I'll catch up to you guys later!"

With that decision done I ran after Musa with all four small paws, it wasn't easy controlling these things.

It seems to me that Musa hasn't taken notice of me yet, she wasn't turning around to greet me or even talking.

**MUSA POV**

A walk was probably what I need, I just couldn't think straight. Riven this and Riven that, why can't I get him out of my mind? Even Tecna had problems with her emotions towards Timmy, we would talk about the guys at night. I wasn't sure how the other girls were feeling but I bet they missed them as well, it was actually strange. I could easily control my emotions but for the past days I've been..._ Needy._

"Hey! _Pretty _lady!" a guy yelled by my left, he was with a bunch of guys sitting near a shady tree.

_Ignore them._ I scoffed and continued my walk, I didn't need this right now. _Oh, Riven. When the fuck are you getting back?_ I thought for it and started to feel a bit angry, the girls and I didn't deserve this at all.

"Come on! Just say hi!" he yelled again.

I felt my forehead get hot and my caught my hand in a fist, he was really getting on my nerves.

"Can't you see that I'm clearly interested in you?" he approached with his two mates following him from behind.  
"Buzz off" I whispered trying to not shove my fist in his gut.  
"I'm a Red Fountain hero in training doll" he grabbed my arm and twisted me so I could get a good look of him.

That's it, I can't take it anymore. I clenched my free hand and gritted my teeth, no one touches me but Riven.

"You little mother f-" but before I could penetrate his stomach I heard some barking and growling.

_Muri?_ I turned my head and followed where the sound came from, Muri was standing with cold eyes just a few feet from us.

"What do we have here?" the guy, he had brown shoulder length hair, approached Muri.  
"Don't you dare touch him" I growled.  
"He's yours? Well that won't do at all" he shook his head and smirked at Muri. "How about this? We get out off here and leave your little mutt to your friends, no need to worry though, you're with a future hero"

Muri growled and his paws were digging the ground, _my hero indeed_, he barked at the guy but he didn't seem to be scared of my little pup.

"Shut up" the guy pushed Muri and stood up.

He did not just do that, not to my little Muri.

"Come on" he smiled at me like he had this new attitude, a two faced person.  
"Don't-" I firmly placed my feet on the ground and took some air in.  
"What?" the guy looked at me, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and was about to walk.  
"DON'T YOU FREAKING TOUCH ME OR MURI!" I yelled and shoved him to the ground, full on explosion here I come. "I know your type! You're one of those AIR-HEADED hero wanna-be's!" he was speechless, so I continued with my speech. "You think you can easily get a girl with that face and attitude? Well, pray to the God's of magix and they'll probably spit something out for you!"

Muri ran over to me and I picked him up, okay, now I was calmer. He didn't need to see me exploding just because of a guy, I _am _better than this.

I turned to the guy and glared at him. "Oh, and FYI, I have a boyfriend. You probably know him, wait till Riven hears about this." I grinned.  
"Riven?" the guys choked, it seems that he did know who my wonderful boyfriend is.  
"Yeah, I'll tell him to go easy on you. Maybe a few broken ribs and probably two or three fractured bones, yeah, that'll do" I smiled and walked away.

I walked to the front gate since the girls were probably there already, but I couldn't help but feel a bit happy. That preach really took a lot from me.

"I'm sorry you had to see that" I stroked Muri's head.

He barked and licked my thumb, looks like he didn't mind at all.

* * *

**Don't forget to review :D**


	6. Too much love

**Since Trust her is done I'll be focusing on this fic so I might update faster :D R&R**

* * *

Chapter 6: Too much love!

"Get me out of here! Anybody!" Brandon's screams left Stella's shut door, they sounded more amusing than horrifying to the us.

We were getting ready to go to the park with the girls, they had some sort of surprise for us. Stella said something about _excercise with style_, whatever that means.

The rest of the girls were in the common room with their bags by their sides, it looked like they had something big in there. As the scent of new shoes filled my nostrils I just happened to unconsiouly sniff through Musa's bag, something rubber? Leather? I wasn't quite sure.

"Stop, no" Musa grabbed me by my stomach and lifted me to her lap, these are the times I love being a dog.

I looked down to see Sky talkng to Nabu, there was something off with our little wizard. Helia and Timmy were with their girls, Saladin was right, we totally lost them.

"When the heck is Stella coming out?" Tecna was stroking Timmy's head, that cat gets too much attention these days.  
"I don't know but we have got to get a move on soon" Layla stood up and took Nabu from his _playmate_, she was walking towards Stella's solo room.

Something about the surprise got Layla pumped up, she was the first one to wake up and she was the one who woke us up.

_-Flashback-_

_"Today's the day!" Layla yelled around the room, she banged on the door and quickly ran to the others._

_I was already up since those stupid chirping birds kept visiting the window, they were crushing on me and Timmy._

_"Shh.." Musa yawned and turned to her side, she grabbed the blanket and pulled it over to her head._

_On the other side of the room was still a sleeping Tecna, she was squirming around while Timmy was licking her cheek._

_"What the heck are you doing!" I yelled in a whisper, not even in an animal form Timmy would ever do that.  
"I wanna go for a walk!" Timmy whined and continued to disturbed his girlfriend, she looked half awake already._

_Just then Musa sat up and she had this annoyed look, she was glaring at me._

_"Muri, it's 8am so please.." she took and wrapped her soft arms around me. "Stop barking."_

_I squirmed around for some air, she was suffocating me. I could hear Timmy's purring and Layla's continous banging on the door, how can Musa even live with Sonar ears?_

_"Get up! Get up! Get up!" Layla barged in with Bloom and Flora under her arms, they were trying to wriggle free from her.  
"Listen to her!" Bloom's husky voice made Musa sit up again.  
"Please! We can't breath!" Flora was coughing._

_Tecna and Musa idly, with some groaning, walked passed Layla and ignored their two suffocating friends._

_"Hurry up!" Stella was running around with a sleeping Brandon in her arms, this was a first, Stella up and dashing around before 10am._

_Timmy and I joined the two dozing fairies and watched the scene in front of us, the rest of the guys were with their girls trying to catch on some sleep._

_"I never really agreed to do this" Musa yawned and took me, she was using me as a pillow.  
"Same here" Tecna rubbed her eyes while Timmy walked around her.  
"But you still agreed, so come on!" Layla jolted to Bloom and Flora's room leaving the two, now breathing, girls on the ground._

_-End of flashback-_

Stella stepped out of her room with a pink gym bag on her side and some sort of pet carrying... _Thing._

"Woah!" I jumped down from Musa's lap and ran towards the carrot imprinted hand carrier.  
"Help me" Brandon desperetly whispered, he was trapped inside the bag.  
"Oh man, this has to be without a doubt the greatest thing Stella has done." I laughed and punched the netted door.

Stella lifted the carrier and walked to the door of the room, Brandon was leaving out some whimpers of despair.

"Are you all ready?" Layla cheered and dashed to the door with Nabu on her shoulder, the dude was sleeping.  
"We don't have a choice, so, let's go" Bloom dragged her feet to the door, still feeling the temptation to crawl back under the covers.  
"Remember Layla, Stella only agreed to do this so early in the morning cause you told her that she gets to design the clothes for the pets." Flora scrunched her nose giving out a _glare_.  
"It's for the pets, we don't want them turning out like Tickit over here" Layla pointed over to Timmy, he was yawning in Tecna's arms.  
"Tickit is not..." Tecna examined her comfortable kitten. "I have nothing to say." she walked with her head up high.

With that we left the room and Alfea to some mysterious place, Musa kept quiet the whole ride so I was begining to worry about her.

Inside the bus some of the girls were catching up on some sleep, that included Stella. Who knew managing a wake up call was so stressing?

"What's wrong?" Musa tilted her head so we could meet eye to eye, I wasn't noticing my whimpers.

I didn't know what to do actually, nothing was wrong with me, besides that I'm a four legged animal being punished for some baby ogres doing.

"Tap once if there's something wrong and tap twice if there isn't" Musa patted my head with a smile, but it wasn't that smile that I love seeing. She had this depress aura around her.

I tapped once and circled around her lap, then I jumped on her and whimpered.

"Oh." she frowned, at least she understood me. "Nothing gets pass you, huh?" she giggled a bit and looked out the window. "I don't know what's going on but I really miss Riven." she sighed and the window became a bit moist from her breath. "Even Tecna was unusually emotional last night."

Musa drew a heart on the steamed window and pouted, those dark blue eyes really looked sad and lonely. I barked and shook my head on to her hand, I feel so useless right now.

"Thanks" she smiled, but once again, it was the fake one.

The bus stopped and the girls began to get down, we were in the park and a lot of people were here. Jogging, walking, excersicing, dancing, and some were just talking.

Layla and Stella began to get their things from their bags, Brandon was _set free_ and he began to hop towards us.

"You have no idea what it was like in there!" Brandon pointed at his new portable home.  
"At least we know-" I got cut off when Musa suddenly carried me away from the guys.

She was humming to herself and was walking towards a bench, she placed me down on it and sat beside me. Her blue gym bag was dropped next to me and she began to get some gear out, she isn't going to make me wear any of those things is she?

"Now.." she turned to me after wearing her gloves. "Who's a good boy?"

I growled at her and began to, slowly, back away. She will not make me wear anything pink, the fashion show is the last time she's making me wearing anything Stella created.

"But you'll look so cute in these" she held up four small skates, pink to be in fact.

I shook my head and growled again, Stella had made little helmets, skates, and clothes for us to wear.

"Come'er!" Musa laughed and grabbed me, I squrimed from her grasp but I wasn't the same old _macho_ hero.

4 small skates were on my paws, 1 small and tight helmet was on my head, and a very ridiculous pink outfit with the word _'pup'_ in the middle.

"You are just the cutest little puppy! Yes you are!" Musa was mothereseing me, it was really annoying.  
"Musa! Look!" Tecna yelled at the side, she had Timmy in her hands.

Timmy was wearing an orange shirt that had _'spunky'_ written in the middle with a lot of glitter, a tiny helmet, 4 small skates, and he had a ribbon tied on his tail.

"Love the bow, Tec" Musa winked and took me from the bench, she was having the time of her life.

The rest of the guys were in one side with their girls not that far from them, they were isolating themselves from the girls.

"I'm gonna put you down and lets see if you can skate to me, okay?" Musa smiled and lowered me to the ground.

I left out growling noises and kept a game face on, I am one of the top students in Red Fountain and my own girlfriend, a.k.a. who is a fairy, is trying to teach me how to skate. Musa bladed her way a few meters away from me and crouched down, she was signaling me to go to her.

"You can do it, Muri" she made those noises when a person wants to get the attention of an animal.

I rolled my eyes and lifted my right fore paw to start out, what's so hard about skating?

Once I placed my paw down my left paw began to wobble and my hindelegs began to get out of balance, my head leaned forward and my whole body flipped. I opened my eyes and Musa was upside down, she was giving out a worry, yet it was obvious she was keeping herself from laughing, look.

"It's okay Muri, try again." she let out a small giggle, she's lucky that she's cute.

I wiggled my tiny legs and fell to my side, there I saw Brandon and Stella. Brandon was wearing a bright blue helmet, a bidazled shirt, 2 knee pads, and 2 skates.

"You're doing great, Tootsie!" Stella was skating backwards, I never knew she could roller skate. "You'll lose those carbs in no time!"

I snickered and looked around some more, everyone was trying to get this skating thing in their system.

"Move those arctic feet!" Bloom cheered as she helped motive Sky to move more. He had the same situation as Brandon, skating with 2 small feet.

To their right was Nabu and Layla, Nabu seemed pretty in to it. He was actually enjoying himself, Layla and him were having a race or something.

"That's it Bubu!" Layla was behind Nabu, the guy was as fast as, well, a squirel.

Next to them were Helia and Flora, Helia was just playing with Flora trying to avoid the roller blades. He hasn't worn it yet so Flora's having a hard time.

"Come on Patch, you have to wear them" Flora was running around with 2 green skates, Helia was rolling around.

And last was Tecna and Timmy, they were sorta doing okay. Timmy was kind off skating, if you consider wrapping your tail around your girlfriend's moving leg.

When lunch time striked the girls had set up a little picnic so we could munch on some grub, I was starving.

"Psst!" I popped my head behind Musa, Sky and Brandon were eating some kind of kibble? I wasn't sure.  
"Oh, hey dude" Sky waved at me.  
"What the heck is going on with Nabu?" Brandon pointed at Nabu, he was enjoying some nuts with Layla.  
I scanned him for a moment and I just happened to realize something."Oh no" I gulped and turned to the guys, I sighed and they gave out an uncomfortable look.  
"Don't tell me." Sky gulped and placed his little flipper on his face.  
"Yup" I sat down and groaned.  
"The spell got him." Brandon stated the obvious.

We all kept silent for a moment and the giggling of the girls, with their _pets_, was the only thing that could be heard.

"Since we're the only once left..." Brandon looked to his sides and faced us. "We better complete this mission fast."  
Sky and I nodded. "What have we got so far?" Sky turned to me.  
"Well..." I thought about it for a sec. "We know the girls were in detention last week, we had those boys come over last week, and from what Cresendo told me he had talked to Musa before coming to Red Fountain" I gritted my teeth at the thought of that little brat.  
"What else?" Sky turned to Brandon. "Remember, Saladin said something about diminishing intelect."  
"That means our common sense will fade soon." Brandon gulped and touched his head.  
"Yeah." I frowned and turned to Musa, she was laughing with the girls.  
"Do you think the girls sent those boys to spy on us?" Brandon raised his little bunny eyebrow.  
"There's a big chance of that since Riven here said something about Musa and Cresendo talking" Sky patted my back.  
"But the how come the girls left their stuff in your room? She left her.." I sat up and thought about it hard, I guess that diminishing intelect is getting worse. "She left her headphones! But she took Cresendo's headphones!"

Sky and Brandon exchanged looks and nodded, something was clearly up and we needed to dig deeper in to this. The girls left their clothes and for some unknown reason they were in Sky and Brandon's room.

"Stupid brain!" Sky pounded his head.  
"Hey man, this is a test for us." Brandon took Sky's little flipper.  
"Saladin made sure that this won't be easy." I growled, I mean who does that? Take a person's common sense away.

Musa, Stella, and Bloom shadowed us and we all looked up to their smiling faces. Bloom took Sky, Stella took Brandon, and Musa took me over to the others. I guess we weren't done with the excercise.

"Now, Muri, Bubu, and Tickit. You guys are going to play some catch." Musa showed the three of us the frisbee.  
"While Tootsie, Patch, and Pingu will be playing a more _safe _kind of catch" Flora tossed the three a small ball.

I snickered at them, they were going to play roll the ball.

"Okay Muri, come on" Musa pushed me to my two spelled friends.

Both Nabu and Timmy were staring at the frisbee, but TImmy seemed less interested. He was looking at it like he hated it or something, while Nabu was anticipatingly waiting for Musa to throw it.

"You're the Winx, right?" a guy walked over to the girls.

They looked back and it was one of the freshmen heros, I recognize that kid. He's Jared's brother, I think.

"Yeah, why?" Layla crossed her arms and gave him an uncomfortable look, something that should scare him a bit.  
"W-well.." he backed away, this kids more annoying than his brother.  
"What?" Musa walked towards him with her hands on her waist.  
"You all have a boyfriend right? The Specialists?" he looked away, his face started to sweat.  
"Yes, and?" Tecna sounded a bit annoyed, I never knew they get irritated.  
"Well.." he looked at the girls and a smile crept on his face. "I heard their badly injured in the Orcoic realm."

The girls froze and their face suddenly turned pale, what the heck is this guy talking about? We're right here! Fine as a daisy!

"Wh-what're you talking about?" Stella squeaked, her eyes were a bit watery.  
"You heard me, the great Specialists of Red Fountain are stuck in the Orcoic realm with severe injuries." the little bastard laughed.  
"No" Bloom covered her mouth and gasped.  
"Yes." he answered quickly.  
"You're just messing with us!" Flora's eyebrows were creased.  
"Oh sure I am, I came straight from Red Fountain and every guy there is talking about the Specialists." he snickered.  
"Shut up!" Musa glared at him and got his collar. "You don't talk about our boyfriends like they can't handle a simple return mission!"

I growled and barked over at them, Musa shouldn't be worrying about us. That little creep is ruinning her mood, I don't want her to think that we're in danger or anything. She'll worry and get sad, I hate it when I don't get to see her smile.

"You must be Musa" he grabbed her wrist and started to stroke her arm with his free hand. "My brother told me about you."  
"Brother?" she squinted her eyes.  
"You know? The guy you rejected for that worthless boyfriend of yours" he grinned.  
"What did you just say?" Musa's hand was trembling.  
"You can't talk to Musa like that!" Stella was furious now, she stomped her way to the two. "Or her boyfriend!"

_Wow, Stella stood up for me._

Anyways, I have had it! I ran towards the guy and bit his leg, I sank my teeth on it and he pushed Musa to the ground.

"Get off me!" he began to hit my head.  
"Don't!" Musa's eyes widened.

After the 4th pound I felt my jaw open up and I was sent flying to a nearby tree, my body hit the tree first then my head followed.

"Riven!" Brandon and Sky yelled out, that was the last thing I heard before everything went pitch black.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! Okay? You should really tell me what you think :) A simple review can get me to write more.**


	7. Sorry guys!

**Yo guys! I have some bad news, some of you guys might know that I'm from the Philippines so if the news reached your country then you all know that we're facing some tough wind. My house is really flooded and I'm trying to save up on some battery for my laptop, so I'm gonna write but I won't be updating till next week? I'm really sorry for that though. I'm helping out with saving some of our stuff so I'm not always on the computer, but like what I said, I'll write as much as I can! :D Thanks for the support. And pray for the Philippines!**


	8. Bad boyfriend

**What's up? We found a working outlet and I manage to get this done :D Someone really wanted me to update so yeah, I did. Hope you guys like it! Here is where the link between Gender Bender and Animal mixer comes in. And thanks for the support! It stopped raining but the water is still inside our house, believe it or not we found a fish inside our kitchen :))) Anyways R&R guys!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Bad Boyfriend

"You have got to stop worrying" Stella was watching Musa pace around the hospital floor.  
"The doctor said that Muri just bruised his right paw, nothing too serious." Tecna assured her pale friend, she was stroking Tickit's head trying to soothe him to sleep.  
"Yeah, okay" Musa was nibbling on her thumb, walking back and forth in front of the door where the doctor took Muri in.

After the incident with Jared's brother the girls immediately fled so that Muri can be tend to, Layla had dealt with the galling air headed, supposed, hero in training. They went straight to an animal's hospital, where Musa started to get uneasy.

"Sweetie, he's fine." Flora pulled Musa to a seat next to her and smiled, one of the most comforting things to see is a sweet nature fairy's smile.  
"But.." Musa frowned and clutched her hands together, something was up with her today and one of it is her temper.  
"Of course we understand, if one of our little babies got hurt we'd be in your situation." Bloom locked her arm around Musa's shoulder.  
"If that guy hurts my little Tootsie he's going to get a right.." Stella swung her right arm. "And a left." she then swung her left. "Then my heels!" she stretched her legs up which revealed her 4 inch pink goblin and gabana branded heels.

The girls laughed while Musa let out a small giggle, Stella always knew what to say to make things better.

"Excuse me" the doctor stepped out of his office, he had a clipboard on his right with Muri's results.  
"How is he? Can I see him?" Musa stood up and tried to look at the clipboard.  
"Musa, he isn't dying." Tecna pulled her away from the doctor.  
"Yes, thank you." the doctor adjusted his glasses and looked at the results. "You're dog is doing well, he just needs some rest and everything will be okay"

Musa sighed and smiled, she turned to the girls and they all nodded.

"He's up and we need to discuss some..." the doctor felt a light breeze pass him and he turned to his office, Musa had dashed in the room.

Musa peeked at the little station where Muri was resting and healing, he was lying down on his side and his whole body was shaking a bit. Musa inclined towards Muri and saw his little bruised, but bandaged, paw.

"Hey buddy" Musa whispered in to his delicate ear as she stroked his head, Muri didn't move at all. "How you doing?"

The doctor walked in with the girls and their little pets scurried up to Riven, the little station wasn't that high so the little ones got to jump to it. Each of the shadowed the injured pup and he seemed to be bothered by their presence, Muri was growling at each of them.

"Now, now." Musa giggled and stroked Muri's body, he didn't need to stress himself.

**RIVEN POV**

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" I glared at each of them, they were bothering my alone time with Musa.  
"Checking up on our friend" Sky rolled his eyes and waved his flippers around.  
"Want me to lick that for you" Timmy was licking his own paw.  
"Get him away from me" I growled.

The guys were still huddling around me while the girls, including Musa, were talking to the doctor. I was trying to figure out what their conversation was but the guys were pestering me about the bruise, it was freaking annoying.

"Does is hurt?" Nabu sniffed and ran in circles around my injured paw.  
"Can I open it?" Helia was drooling, it was like he wanted to take a bite of it.  
"Don't even think about it, Helia" Brandon stopped him from walking any further, he was giving him an intimidating look but Helia seemed drawn to my paw.  
"Helia? Who's Helia?" he questioned the bunny rabbit.  
"Dude, you are" Brandon poked Helia on the chest, Helia was sitting while he diverted his eyes from us.  
"No I'm not, I'm Patch" he chuckled and playfully pushed Brandon.  
"Don't try giving Patch a new name, his mom already did that." Timmy joined in and sat next to Helia.  
"Mom? You mean Flora?" Sky raised his eyebrow and crossed his little flippers.  
"Yeah, you have Bloom." Timmy pointed at Sky. "You have Stella" he pointed at Brandon. "Patch has Flora" he pointed at Helia. "Bubu has Layla" he pointed at Nabu. "Muri has Musa" he pointed at me. "And I, Tickit, have Tecna" he proudly purred.

Sky and Brandon exchanged looks and turned to me, I closed my eyes and furrowed my brows. This is not happening at all, this couldn't be happening.

"Tickit!" Tecna called out, Timmy smiled and turned his attention towards her. "Come'er Tickit."  
"You too Patch, lets go!" Flora extended her hands out and Helia quickly jumped down.  
"Bubu, we've got something to do so come to mommy" Layla took out a piece of acorn and swayed it.

The three of them left the room with their respective partners while Stella, Bloom, and Musa stayed for a while as the doctor gave them something that I couldn't see.

"Dude, we really need to fix this as soon as possible" I whispered to Sky and Brandon, they were staring at their two girlfriends.

Stella and Bloom walked over to our area and they both stroked my fur, it felt nice and all but I needed to focus.

"Get well, Muri" Bloom took Sky and waved goodbye.  
"Don't worry, you still look totally cute" Stella winked and took Brandon away as well.

I never really thought I would hear Stella call me cute, but hey, I was an animal. It was still really weird and awkward, when I get my body back I should really get on her bad side so the balance of the universe would be restored again.

"Don't worry, your friends will just have a check up" Musa took a seat next to me, I tilted my head which caused my ear to flop a bit and that made her giggle. "The doctor asked us about you and we told them your history, you know? The whole fire thing, anyways, he advised us to give you guys a check up just to see if anything else is wrong"

I rolled my eyes and rested my head again, we aren't like those dirty sickly animals that were found in the swamps. We looked pretty decent, and our furs looked healthy.

"So that means.." she poked my nose, damn she's cute. "You have to be nice to the vet."

I rolled to my side and tried to sit up, Musa shook her finger in front of me as a sign of a _no no._ But as the man I was I didn't listen and still tried to sit up, I just wanted to have a good look at her.

"Muri" she giggled.

The vet approached us and I didn't really trust him, I wasn't jealous, it's called _animal instincts._

"We'll need you to be there since Muri has an injury and he might get restless" the doctor gave Musa a white coat. "You'll need that."

He then left the room and Musa turned to me again, she removed her jacket and wore on the white coat. She looked pretty hot as a doctor, I think I like being injured.

"Now Muri.." she carried me from the station and then we left the room.

We passed my some opened doors and the guys were there trying to escape the doctors, Brandon was being washed actually, and he looked like one of those really thin fur balls.

"Help me! No more!" Brandon was being cleaned, his fur did look a bit dirty.

I snickered and looked at the others, Timmy was having his shots, Helia was being groomed, Nabu had different devices attached to him while he was running, and the doctor was making Sky flap his flippers.

"Good luck!" I laughed and barked out the hallways.  
"Muri!" Musa shushed me.

We entered a really big light blue room and a lot of techy stuff were beeping, the vet was by the window putting on his mask as machines started to warm up.

The vet pointed at the free table and Musa walked over to it, she placed me down and grabbed a wooden stool to sit on.

"Hello boy" the vet patted my head, I growled and shook my head. If I wasn't injured then he'd get a piece of me.  
"Bad boy" Musa frowned and lightly tapped my head.

I looked away and the vet chuckled a bit, Musa shook her head at me and the vet started to do his job.

First he and Musa laid me down on my back and then the vet wore on his stethoscope, he placed it on my stomach and boy was I getting annoyed. That thing was really cold, even with my thick fur I could feel the cold circular part.

"Good, good" he took it off and began to write on his clipboard.

He gave Musa a little pop sickle stick and pointed at my mouth, he's smart, this guy knows I won't bite my girl.

"Open wide baby" Musa held on to my jaw, I obeyed quickly and she placed that stick in my mouth.

I could feel my breakfast running back up, my eyes were watery and I felt like puking.

"Good boy" she withdrew the stick as the doctor finished examining my mouth.

* * *

After what? 3 hours in that hell hole the doctor finished up with a shot, it was a shot for immunity or something. I accidentally placed some weight on my bruised paw as the needle entered my behind, Musa just laughed at my pain. _Some support._

"So far nothing's really wrong with the animals" the vet gave the girls the results.

They each analyzed the papers and they each gave us a look, was there something wrong with us?

Stella took Brandon and checked on his ears, Brandon was squirming around as Stella blew the insides. Poor guy, I actually feel better seeing him in that state. Layla and Flora shook their heads and lightly slapped Nabu and Helia's bottoms, looks like they had something wrong with there... Arse.

"No more midnight nuts" Layla extended her hand out and Nabu scurried up to her shoulder. "You had nut shells in your tail."  
"Same with you Patch" Flora carried Helia. "You have a unique tail for a bear so more crumbs will attach to you more."

Next was Bloom, she smiled and Sky and carried him. She patted his head and poked his beak, Sky just blushed.

"I never knew you had to brush a birds beak" she giggled.

And last was Tecna, she was rubbing Timmy's back. He was purring around as Tecna got the spots that he liked, it was not a sight to see at all.

"Now, you remember what the vet said Tickit." she placed him down. "You have to start running a bit"

I snickered at the thought, Timmy was the lightest of us all and now he was the fattest. Oh man, maybe this whole transformation thing ain't half bad.

Musa was talking to the doctor, she kept nodding in their conversation. After which she turned back to me and had a frown on her face, this means something bad. _For me._

"What's up?" Layla ran to Musa, she let out a big sigh.  
"The doctor said that if Muri doesn't start walking by tomorrow they'd have to cast his paw" she turned to me. "You won't like that, right?"

I sat up and barked over to her, she did't have to worry about that. I'm one strong guy, this little bruise was nothing. I've handled Darcy's dark magic, a bite from dragon taming, Cordatorta's harsh punishments, Timmy's failed experiments, and Musa's melodic blasts. This little bruise was just a walk in the park.

"Okay, okay" she laughed and took out a little bottle. "Here's some cream to help you heal up."

She placed some sort of pink cream on my paw and I felt the sting run up to my veins, it was like pouring a bucket of alcohol on an open wound. Man was it painful. But still, I can handle something this _small_.

"There's a good boy" Musa wiped the extra cream and scratched my jaw, now I understand why animals loved this.

As Musa pulled her hand away I noticed something odd, she had this healing wound on her palm. It looked like she had gripped something, but what?

I pouted and licked her palm, she withdrew and chuckled.

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt anymore." she assured with a warm smile. "I got this last week so the pain had subsided."

Last week? Hold on a minute, this is too much of a coincidence. Last week the girls had detention, last week the boys were in Red Fountain. Last week the girls couldn't do anything, last week the boys had to do training with us. But, last week Crescendo had wound on his palm which was caused by the rope during the obstacle course.

"Red Fountain _was not_ a nice place" she stuck her tongue out and carried me.

Brandon and Sky looked at me and the three of us couldn't believe it, something was up and we couldn't put the pieces together. The answer was just there, it was on the tip of my tongue. But what? I started to squirm around so I could get another look at that wound, maybe something would click.

"Stop!" Musa was trying to balance her body. "Bad boy! Bad!"

She supported my weight on her left hand and leaned me on her chest, her right hand was opened and that's when I saw it again.. No doubt about it, Musa's scar really looked liked Crescendo's scar.

* * *

**I'm working on the next chapter so just wait for it :) Tell me what you think about this chapter, kay kay? Thanks for all who prayed for the Philippines!**


	9. Conversation

**Thanks for waiting guys! :D I made this a bit longer for you to enjoy. R&R!  
****Oh yeah, someone reviewed about the title of the last chapter. It's called bad boyfriend cause Riven was being, well, a bad little pet during his visit to the vet.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Conversation

"Good Morning!" Musa projected, but not to the extent on hurting a person or animals ear drums, her voice inside her and Tecna's room.  
"Musa?" Tecna rotated her swivel chair away from the computer, she was doing some work for Professor Wizgiz. He had asked her to make a test for the freshmen fairies.  
"Hey, Tec." Musa waved at Tecna and walked over to her bed where Tickit and Muri were lying down, the little kitten wouldn't leave his friend alone.

Tecna shut the monitor and joined her worried friend, Musa went on and on about Muri's condition last night that Tecna had slept pass her regular bed time. _10 pm_.

"How's he doing?" Musa was seated next to Muri, she was lightly stroking his head so that he wouldn't wake up.

Tickit nodded as he circled around Muri, he was in charge of looking after him since breakfast.

"Good boy" Tecna stroked his head, the little kitten set aside his attention issues for his friend.

Muri yawned and slowly opened his little eyes, he looked around with his blue and purple iris for those dark blue eyes that he loved seeing. Muri had woken up a while ago but Musa wasn't next to him, instead, he caught Tickit staring straight at him. The little kitten wouldn't let him leave the bed, so, since he had an injured paw, Muri decided to take a power nap so he could get some energy.

"Did you sleep well, sweetie?" Musa rubbed Muri's ear, his hinde leg began kicking the air and his ear ploped down on the bed.  
"Interesting" Tecna studied his behavior.  
"What's up?" Musa turned to Tecna, _interesting_ is one of Tecna's famous words for discovering something new.  
"Rub his ear again" she ordered with a calm voice, her eyes were glued on Muri.  
"Okay then" Musa smiled with one eyebrow up, Tecna and her experiments.

Musa giggled as Muri's face began to brighten, her fingers ran down to Muri's stomach and the little puppy's hinde leg went crazy.

"Oh I get it." Tecna said in a _eurika_ kind of tone, she had her right hand in a fist and it was resting on her left opened palm.

Tickit jumped on Tecna's lap and laid himself so his stomach would be visible, he meowed with those big brown eyes and purred over to his mother.

"Aw." Tecna giggled and began to rub the little kitten's belly, the kitten purred with the feeling. "Animals like being rubbed, they have a certain weak spot."  
"Really?" Musa eyed Muri, he was seated up right now. "Looks like Tickit will be abusing another thing." she murmured to herself.  
"What?" Tecna, who's full attention was on Tickit, turned to her leaving friend.  
"Nothing, we'll be just.." Musa was by the door. "Outside."  
"Okay" Tecna continued to rub the little kitten's belly. "Have fun."

Muri looked back at the scene and shook his head, _that was just wrong Timmy,_ he rolled his eyes and looked back to the not so disturbing sight.

In the common room were the girls with their pets, they were relaxing and enjoying the mornings beautiful gift, more on Stella's gift, a bright warm sunny day.

"Muri and I'll be downstairs if you need us" Musa walked further to the door, she was keeping herself from running out to see if Muri could walk already.  
"Be back by 1:30, Miss Ferogonda wants a word with us." Bloom, her full attention still on Pingu, informed the eager fairy.

As she grabbed a hold of the door knob Musa left her friends one last smile before she sprinted her way out to the hallway and on to the courtyard, Muri, on the other hand, held on to his dear life as passing fairies gave way for her speedy girlfriend.

Outside, at the back of Alfea, Musa and Muri were by a shadey tree. Not much were out today since classes had started hours ago, but still, this was the perfect spot to help test out Muri's paw.

"Who's a good boy?" Musa placed Muri down next to the tree and ran to the opposite side, she crouched down and stretched her arms out.

Muri rolled his little eyes and grunted, he wasn't some helpless kid who couldn't take a few steps. No, he was Riven, one of Red Fountain's greatest heroes-in-training, an amazing leva bike rider, and not to mention one of the _heartthrobs _that girls go crazy about.

"Come on now" Musa, using a bit of melodic pheromone, cooed to draw in Muri.

He didn't need any of it, may it be her angelic voice, a love potion, or just a plain old picture of her, Muri will definitly find his way to Musa.

_Fuck baby steps._ Muri pushed his hinde legs and he quickly jump 20 inches forward, he didn't need practice at all.

"Oh no" Musa jolted up and quickly ran to Muri, his body laid down on the ground and his mewls of pain broke Musa's heart.

As he landed on the ground Muri felt the sting of pain run through his veins, his injured paw carried his weight and it couldn't support any of it. He might've jump the gun there, but with his current and fresh condition it would've been wise to take those _baby steps_.

"Stupid mutt"

Musa and Muri turned to where that irritating voice came from, it wasn't a day ago that they've heard it's foul mouth.

"What're _you_ doing here?" Musa eyed the boy, he was by the back entrance of Alfea.

Muri started to growl but Musa made sure to calm him down, but the little pup really wanted to pounce up and rip the visitor's head off.

"I haven't properly introduced myself, haven't I?" he bowed with his cape in his right and his left hand up high.  
"Proper? You? As if." Musa scoffed as she carried Muri, no way was she letting him get near her baby.  
"I'm Jared's brother, Jaden." he smiled, a smile full of mischief.

Musa ignored the freshman hero and walked pass him, she didn't want to stick around any longer and be near him.

"Do you want something to eat?" Musa stroked Muri's head and stopped herself from letting out the rage she feels for Jaden, it was because of him Muri's in this state.  
"I'll come with you" Jaden ran after her and stretched his arm out, he was about to hold her hand.

She turned and sent out an icy cold glare, Jaden stopped on his spot and took a step back. His midnight blue hair bounced off sweat and his little ponytail plopped to his back.

"Don't. Even. Dare" Musa hissed and turned back again, she just hated his presence.

**RIVEN POV**

Serves that little egoist right, who does he even think he is? Someone who can just befriend my Muse? Tch, he doesn't even have any rights being in the same place as she is.

"Let's go somewhere else, okay?" she sighed and entered Alfea, leaving that good for nothing kid in her dust.

Musa was cradling me and I could still feel that sting in my paw, man did it hurt bad. It was just a bruise, it's not suppose to hurt this bad.

"Here we are" she pushed open the two doors, we were in the Music hall. One of her favorite places in Alfea.

She placed me down on the bleachers and started to conjure some circles around the rectangular stage, treble clefs glowed in the circle and Musa swayed her body towards each. The way her hips moved was really breath taking, it was like she was in her own little world.

Music began to sound off and the rhythm was absolutely beautiful, the way the tune harmonized with her body movements was completely stunning.

"Now.." Musa jumped off the last circle and waltzed over to me. "This'll help you walk."

She picked me up and gently placed me down on the first circle, my body was hovering the circle so I wasn't really standing.

"With this you can practice walking without hurting yourself." she got some instruments from the side and swayed her fingers up in the air, a new song started to play.

I eyed the circle in front of me and focused, my tail up high and my hinde legs supporting my weight.

"Good luck!" she giggled and swung her hands down, the different instruments started to play some Mozart.

One paw up, the bruised one, and one deep in take of breath. _Just shake it off, Riven._ I thought to myself then looked at Musa, there are so many things about her that I never knew off.

_First step._

For instance, I never knew she was really sensitive.

_Second step._

I never knew how much my presence ment so much to her, that if I wasn't with her she would get really depress.

_Third step._

I never knew she would cry at night if she really missed me.

_Fourth step._

I never knew she wrote about me in her dairy, her every emotion circulating that little notebook.

_Fifth step._

I never knew she loved me this much.

"You're doing it!" she squealed in delight, Musa began to clap and jump for joy.

_I was what?_ I looked at my surroundings and I was already inside the second circle, I just walked without hurting.

"That's it! Keep going Muri!" Musa watched my every move, this is actually the first time I've seen her happy again. For the past couple of days she, well all the girls, have been look depress.

So, to keep that smile, I walked faster. Up to the point where I started to run, my bandage came off and I could feel the breeze again. There was still that hint off pain but who cares? If I get to see that smile then I'd gladly endure a little pain.

"You did it!" she met me on the last circle, Musa picked me up and the circles began to fade away. "You actually did it." her eyes began to water, she quickly gave me a tight embrace and I felt water running down my fur. "I thought you wouldn't be able to do it"

I frowned and licked her cheek, I was okay now so she didn't need to cry anymore.

"I know" she giggled and brushed the tears away. "It's just, I don't want you in a cast." she placed me down again and sat on the bleachers. "I don't want you to be helpless"

That word struck every inch of my body, _helpless_, it was the one thing I never wanted to be ever since I entered Red Fountain.

"You see..." she started.

_-Flashback-_

_"I'm tired!" Musa groaned and fell on the ground, her enchantix form vanished and she was now in her casual clothes.  
"Just one more" I ordered, my sword ready for action._

_Musa and I were in Red Fountain's training hall, I asked her to come here so we could do some hero-fairy sparing._

_"I can't, Riven, please." she coughed and helped herself stand up.  
"Fine" I threw my sword to the side and ran to her aid, maybe I pushed it too far this time._

_I helped Musa get to the bleachers and sat her there so she could rest up a bit, it was getting late and I needed to get her back to Alfea before curfew._

_"Here" I gave her a bottle of water and took a seat next to her.  
"Thanks" she exhalde and rested her head on my shoulder. "So..."  
"Hm?" I glanced at her, boy did she look hot tonight.  
"Why are you training me all of a sudden?" she opened the water and chugged down some H2O._

_I sighed and thought about it real quick, it wasn't really something I decided over night._

_"Because.." I pulled her away and stared in to her deep blue eyes. "I don't want you to be helpless."_

_Musa stared back at me and I could tell she'll want answers, I was ready to give them but at the same time... I wasn't._

_"Helpless?" she raised a brow and pouted.  
"Yeah" I frowned and bowed my head. "You know how I wound up in Red Fountain, right?"  
"Of course, Saladin found you fighting with some kids on the streets of Magix and then he decided to train you to use your strength for a better purpose." Musa caressed my cheek and I saw that her eyes were full of worry. "Riven, is anything wrong?"_

_I grabbed her hand and closed my eyes, she definitely got my story right. Before I was admitted to Red Fountain I was a kid without a home, I had to fight for my life before I get another chance to see daylight._

_"No, nothings wrong" I opened my eyes and smiled at her, seeing her this concerned really made every second in the streets worth it. I have someone who'll love and care for me.  
"Then why.." I cut her off with a quick kiss.  
"I just don't want you to get hurt when I'm not there by your side." I took her hands and looked at them, those delicate soft hands that only I could hold.  
"Wh-what're you talking about?" she stuttered with flushed cheeks.  
"I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to you, Muse." I gripped on her hands. "There are beings out there that are stronger than you, stronger than me, that can easily..." I gulped, not wanting to say those few words. "Just..."  
"Riv.." she pulled her hands away and kissed my cheek.  
I smiled as my body relaxed again, she just had this way over me. "With this training I can teach you to be physically strong, you already have magic so..."_

_Musa's lips crashed in to mine and I felt the curve of her lips turn upwards, her arms wrapped around my neck and her body warmth rubbing on mine just made me melt. I stood up and carried her from the ground, my arms around her small waist and her legs were twined around me._

_"I get it you big brute." she giggled as we parted.  
"I won't let you feel that, Musa, I'll make sure you'll be strong." I leaned forward and..._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Then he just kissed me again" Musa finished the story I had reminisced about, her face was crimson red.

But her smile faded, she sighed and turned to me again. She held me up and frowned, those eyes that used to be so bright was filled with hurt right now.

"I know you aren't going to be alone, you have a family waiting for you but.." she bit her lip and hugged me. "I just don't want anyone as young as you to experience a harsh life, a life like Riven's." she gritted her teeth and tightened her hug. "He went through a lot, he endured a lot, he had to face so many obstacles just to live." Musa began to cry, I whimpered and squirmed around. She didn't need this right now. "I won't let you feel that, Muri, I'll make sure you'll be strong."

I stopped and those words were the same words I told her that night, I made sure Musa won't be vulnerable to any kind of physical attack. But what I should've seen that was in need of attention was her emotions.

"I have that one chance with Riven, I won't abandon him so I'll do the same to you." she smiled and held me up again. "I'll make sure you'll be up and running really fast again."

I barked and smiled at her, there are a lot more things I needed to learn about this little fairy. Not only is she stubborn and loud, she's also really sensitive.

"Musa!" Layla barged in the music hall, her voice echoed around the huge dome.  
"Layla?" she stood up with me in her hands. "What's up?"  
"It's the boys!" she squealed then grabbed Musa's free hand and pulled her out of the hall.

The boys? Is Layla talking about us? But how the hell is that even possible? We weren't _really_ in the Orcoic realm, someone's probably pulling a joke on them.

Layla was pulling Musa over to Miss Ferogonda's office, it wasn't 1:30 so it couldn't be their meeting.

"Layla, what do you mean by _the boys_?" Musa was trying to get her legs to stop wobbling.  
"Tecna got a call from Timmy, he said to go and use Miss Ferogonda's crystal ball." Layla kicked the door open and the girls were by the Headmaster's desk.  
"What?!" Musa ran to where the girls were.  
"Miss Ferogonda already gave us permission so we'll be re-scheduling the meeting." Layla sat on the table and looked at the ball.

Musa took her place next to Stella and Tecna, they were all concentrated on the crystal ball. Even my friends were here, they were on the table itself and their eyes were practically glued to the light.

"Pst!" I was getting the attention of Brandon, he was the nearest.  
"Riven!" he smiled, probably delighted to see me.  
"Dude, what's up?" I pointed at the crystal ball.  
"I'm not sure, something about the _Specialists_ calling the girls." Brandon looked at the ball.  
"I wonder what they're like" Nabu, who's eyes were sparkling in anticipation, sat on the desk with his hands clasped together.  
"_We're_ the Specialists!" Brandon slapped Nabu's head.  
"Bad Tootsie, no!" Stella took Brandon from the table.  
"Serves you right!" Nabu stuck his tongue out and walked over to Layla.

I rolled my eyes and stared at the ball, an image was popping out but it looked a bit fuzzy. The girls were squealling and I could feel Musa's grip tightning, did she miss me that much?

"Hey girls!" we all appeared on the little ball, we were in the Orcoic realm all right.  
"Brandon, honey!" Stella used Brandon's, Tootsie's, paw to wave at the image before her.  
"Hey sunshine, I see you've got a new friend." the spliting image of Brandon waved back.  
"You'll love him, Brandon, Tootsie here is such a snuggle bunny!" Stella kissed the little _snuggle bunny._  
"I'm sure I will, but I hope I'm not getting replaced" he chuckled.  
"Of course not! You'll always be my snukooms!" Stella blew the crystal ball a kiss.

I rolled my eyes and looked over for me, I was next to Nabu. Since Musa was carrying me I could feel her heartbeat increasing, I looked up to her and her cheeks were burning bright red.

"Over there" she whispered to me and pointed at the crystel. "That's Riven"

I nodded and eyed myself, this wasn't happening at all. The girls don't seem to sense anything bad about the video so what the hell is going on?

"We just called to see how you girls were doing" Sky smiled ove to Bloom.  
"We're doing fine here, Sky." Bloom showed Sky the penguin in her hands.  
"How about there?" Layla looked at the surrounding, the place looked pretty depressing.  
"Just peachy" Nabu gave her a thumbs up.  
"Sorry about this girls, we promise to make it up to you when we return" Helia bowed.  
"Just make sure to stay safe, Helia" Flora was stroking, well, Helia's back.  
"Try to contact us again, alright Timmy?" Tecna began pressing some buttons as the ball started to show some static.  
"Girls?" Timmy's voice was getting cut off.

The screen vanished and the crystal ball's glow disapeared, the girls sighed and looked at each other. Musa placed me down and I quickly ran to my two, in-their-right-mind, friends.

"What the heck just happened?" I growled.  
"I'm not sure.." Sky was still in awe.  
"I just saw myself... " Brandon couldn't get over the fact that Stella called someone else _snukooms._ "Talking to Stella."

Just then a loud thud was heard by the door, Layla was next to a guy which was now on the ground.

"Jaden?" Musa raised a brow and quickly took me from the guys.  
"What the heck is that doing here?" Stella pointed at him with disgust written all over her face.  
"What do you want?" Layla took him by the collar and pinned him to the wall.  
"Nothing" he smiled and waved his arms up.  
"Have you been eavesdropping?" Flora gasped as she took Helia from the table.

He, once again, smiled at the girls and they all glared at him. Layla loosened her grip and Jaden fell on the ground, he shook his head and got up.

"What're you doing here?" Bloom held on Pingu like his life was in danger.  
"You see.." he started as he scratched the back of his head.  
"Spit it out" Tecna gritted her teeth.  
"I asked him to come here" Miss Ferogonda was by the door of the office.

The girls backed away and Jaden brushed off the dust that was caught on his unifrom, Miss Ferogonda walked in and Jaden followed. Something fell from his back and he accidentally kicked it near us, Musa picked it up and studied it.

"This is.." she examined the item.  
"Mine, thank you very much" Jaden grabbed it before she could even know what it was.

But it looked familiar to me, Timmy onced it used when we were still freshmens. I couldn't remeber what it was but I'm sure that it was some sort of device that helped you alter an image, something that helps a crystal ball. Professor Saladin used to make us study one of those things when we needed to gather information, you know? Under cover stuff.

"I called Jaden for some extra work" Miss Ferogonda turned on her monitor and gestured Jaden to take a seat. "Girls?"  
"Fine" Stella turned.  
"We'll see you tomorrow then" Bloom turned as well and the girls left the room, one-by-one.

I looked back and noticed that the crystal ball had been, somehow, replaced by the monitor. Now that I think about it, why was there even a crystal ball in the first place?

* * *

**I'm not sure when but I'm gonna post a one-shot soon, my sister tried the writing and so far it's going great :) Anyways, tell me what you think about this. And oh! Hope you liked it :P**


	10. They got spelled

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been having some probs lately. The whole teenage love thing, family issues, school, _a reviewer that got me down,_ and just plain old writers block. But yeah, here is chapter 9.**

**There is a reason why Musa keeps moping around, you'll find out here. It's not just her btw, the whole winx club is sad but since this is an MxR fic I just concentrated on Musa.**

**Cheekymonkey2106- seriously? Haha! I tried to be unpredictable ;P**

* * *

Chapter 9: They got spelled

"Girls!" Miss Griselda knocked on the door, it was 12 in the afternoon and the Winx were due to see Miss Fergonda an hour ago.

The girls were inside their rooms, mourning. Something clicked after breakfast, something they thought they wouldn't feel even with the given situation. Each of them knew something deep inside of them felt alone and depress, but, of course, they tried to ignore it because the situation was only temporary.

Every since day 1 the Winx have, somehow, changed. Last week was full of excitement and adventure, but that wasn't enough for our favorite fairies. _No indeed._

Inside Bloom and Flora's room were 3 girls who thought they could put up a strong face until the end, nothing should be too hard for just 1 week. But they were wrong, something snapped and they've completely lost the battle.

"Flora" Stella, who felt her aches-which was a rare thing- was seated next to the depress looking fairy, her hands clutching on to her skirt as her eyes were on the floor. "We'll see them tomorrow, don't worry."

She nodded but that didn't mean it convinced her, no, she was even more hurt knowing she had to wait 1 more day till she sees those blue eyes that only loved her.

"Stella's right" Bloom sighed with a half hearted smile, she had Kiko in her embrace and a photo in her grasp. "We should think positive, just one more day till get back here."

On the floor, since Flora banned little paws on the furniture, the pets were looking up at their mommies. Both the Rabbit and the Penguin were hurting as well, but the little cub had more important things to worry about. He saw something dangling from his behind, something he wanted to get._ A not so average tail._

_"GIRLS!"_

Bloom got up from her bed and dragged her feet to where her loving Penguin was, she picked him up and looked over to the girls. "We better get going, Miss Griselda might break the door."

The two girls idly nodded and got their little ones from the floor, they were already motioning the girls to doll up and get a move on.

Now, in the room next the their's, 3 more fairies were sulking up the atmosphere. They didn't sleep at all, the virus spreading around, the so called _boyfriend syndrome_, got everyone up last night.

"This isn't possible at all" Tecna rubbed her heavy baggy eyes, despite sleeping pass her bed time,_ twice_, she couldn't stop thinking on how everything that they were experiencing was even happening.

Layla nodded with her hands crossed and eyes closed, her body seated up right on Musa's bed with her little Bubu sleeping on the pillow all curled up like a cinnamon bun.

"Seriously!? You couldn't get me to look at a guy, much less make me think of one, but look at me now. _Pathetic."_ she groaned and picked her legs up and wrapped her arms around them, Layla rested her chin on her knees and let out a deep sigh.

By the window was Musa, with her little puppy by her side, and her little blue diary. She had written a lot of things last night but soon realized that nothing will happen even if she finished the whole thing, _he _won't appear before her.

"You know what?" she stroked Muri's head with one finger but her concentration was on the clear blue sky. "I think the girls and I are _too_ much in love." she sighed and glanced at her whimpering puppy.

Tickit, who was surprisingly not in Tecna's lap, jumped next to Muri with a frown on his face. He pushed Muri a bit and the little dog glared at him, he had to worry about a lot of things and this little kitten happened to have his own little world so he isn't any good for the team.

_"Tec? Muse? Layla?" Bloom knocked on the door, her voice sounded a bit shaken up since she, and all the other girls, have been thinking rather than talking._  
_"Miss Griselda is just outside so we need to get a move on." Flora knocked as well, but you could hear scratches because of Patch._

Tecna got up and opened the door while Tickit ran towards her, the three frowned fairies looked at inside the room and saw that Musa and Layla were still in their current position; Musa sitting by the window while Layla laid down on Musa's bed.

"We've really-"  
_"GIRLS!" _Miss Griselda yelled before Flora could finish her sentence, you could feel the dark aura around the dorm's door.  
"That's our cue!" Stella ran inside the room and grabbed the two depressed fairies, she jolted out to the common room while the rest of the Winx followed.

Bloom, with enough courage, opened the door and greeted Miss Griselda with a smile and a wave. The elder woman raised her eyebrow with crossed arms and a tapping foot, the girls smiled and walked out the room without looking back; who knows what'll happen if they meet her gaze.

"You girls are lucky that Head Master Ferogonda had something to do so you aren't _that_ late for your meeting, very lucky" Miss Griselda said in a preaching tone, the girls rolled their eyes with her words.

With their pets in their hands the girls entered the Head Master's office with bowed heads, obviously, the girls were in no mood to get out of their room and see the day without their mans anywhere.

"Good Afternoon girls" Miss Ferogonda greeted with her hands clasped together as she sat comfortably on her chair, knowing what was going on she had a hidden smirk under her face.  
"What's so good about it?" Stella groaned and sat back, un-princess like, on the available chair in front of the Head Mistress.  
Bloom elbowed Stella and gave her a glare, she furrowed her eyebrows and bit her lower lip. "Stella" she whispered next to the bored fairy.

Miss Ferogonda laughed a bit and gestured the girls to take their seats, Miss Griselda was standing beside the Head Master with her arms crossed and eyes locked on to Stella.

"I would like to inform you girls about the Specialists" she delightfully said with a cheery voice.

The girls exchanged looks and a smile appeared on their face, _could it be?_ They all wondered, images of walks on the beach, dancing, clubbing, dinner dates, cuddling with the boys gave them the old spark that they had.

"Are they here?" Layla looked around, Nabu could turn invisible so he _could've _made the rest of the guys unseeable.  
"Brandon! Come to me my honey!" Stella pushed her chair and stood up as she searched the room, she accidentally threw Tootsie to the ground.  
"Girls, girls, please, calm down." Miss Ferogonda smiled and adjusted her glasses, she rested back on her seat and crossed her arms.  
"They aren't here.." Tecna frowned and stroked Tickit's fur. "Aren't they?"

Stella looked back and scowled, she saw Tootsie on the ground shaking his head and scratching his little nose. She walked and picked him up, gave the little shocked bunny a quick hug and sat back down.

"I'm sorry, Stella" the Head Master gave out a concerned smile, she was doing this for their own good.

She nodded her head and glanced away, Tootsie hugged Stella's arm and that was good enough for her.

"Are the boys alright?" Flora was actually really worried, after their talk she couldn't stop thinking about the Oroic realm. It had different monsters and the plantation looked really dangerous.  
"No worries, they're just fine." Miss Ferogonda nodded and assured them that the Specialists are well. She eyed the 6 little munchkins on the girls' laps.  
"Then what is it you wanted to talk to us about?" Bloom placed Pingu down and let him wobble around, he was headed over to Musa.  
"I just wanted to inform you girls that the Specialists' arrival might be delayed, we aren't sure when they're getting back" Miss Ferogonda stood up and walked to her huge window, she didn't want to see their faces once they let this sink in.

The girls froze for a second, all you could hear were the wobbles of Pingu. He was waving his little flippers around and under Musa's chair, Muri took notice of this and looked up at his _mommy._

"What do you mean by that?" Musa gripped on Muri's uninjured paw a bit, the little fella couldn't decide if he should go to his friend or stay for with girl.  
"They can't stay in the Oroic realm any longer, what if something bad happens?" Flora held on to Patch and gulped.  
"Flora's right, can't Head Master Saladin do anything?" Layla clenched her fist as Nabu's face flashed through her head.  
Miss Griselda stepped forward and coughed. "We are not sure if the boys will be back by tomorrow, their ship had some minor complications so they are currently trying to get everything fixed."  
"Saladin's very confident with _their_ skills, they have been studying the ship for a year." Miss Ferogonda voiced out.  
"But the ship looked perfect when we had that talk." Tecna stood up and placed her hands on the table, her eyes were on the urge of tears. Tickit was on the floor, napping.  
"And you got cut off right away.." Miss Griselda raised an eyebrow. "Because something happened to the inside of the ship."

Tecna sat back down and crossed her arms, her mouth in a pout while she crossed her legs. Stella, who was still entertaining Tootsie, didn't want to believe what their teachers were saying. The best heroes of Red Fountain, having engine trouble? _Please._

"We just wanted to give you girls a heads up before tomorrow." Miss Ferogonda turned and walked to the table, she nodded at Miss Griselda and sat back down.  
"That is all" Miss Griselda clapped her hands and nodded.

The girls stood up and walked out the room, they couldn't protest at all. Miss Ferogonda smiled and swung her fingers around, a bright glow that lasted for 3 seconds appeared as the girls were vanished from her sight.

"We weren't too hard on them, right?" Miss Ferogonda sighed and looked at Griselda.  
"You've given them harder tests than this, I think both parties will succeed" Miss Griselda ensured her old friend.  
"Yes.." Miss Ferogonda smiled. "But spelling them is quite too far"  
"They seemed to manage" Miss Griselda walked to the door and closed it "Besides, the boys are their to keep an eye on them."

**RIVEN POV**

"Holy shit." I turned to Sky and Brandon, they had their mouths hung open.  
"Did she just say, _spell?_" Sky shook his head and raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm sure she did" Brandon nodded with his hand on his chin. "But what kind of spell?"

_How stupid can we get?_ I growled and thought about it for a while, we only had a few more minutes to figure this out before the girls notices our disappearance. We somehow slipped away while they were moping to their room, even Helia and Nabu didn't notice us.

"Can we just.." Brandon pulled his ears down, he rolled his eyes and looked at eyes. "Layout what we have."

Sky and I exchanged looks and nodded, if we put our brains together we might end up having 1 functional intelect that'll work._ Please let it work._

"So, we know the girls had detention last week but at the same time they were in Red Fountain." Sky stated out with his flippers crossed.  
"And we also know that they were in our dorm, but the odd thing about this is that I saw Stella packing a guy's shirt." Brandon groaned, jealousy at its best.  
"Plus, I found out that Musa and Crescendo have the same wound." I reminisced about the fresh wound on Crescendo and the healing one on Musa. "And that Musa took Cresendo's headphones."

A moment of silence as we thought hard about the _shit_ we got ourselves in to, seriously, how much faith does our Head Master have in us? He wants us to find out about a mission that never clearly happened without our freaking common sense, he said something about.. _Teamwork._

"Fuck!" I looked at the floor.  
"What is it man?" Sky got closer and placed his little flipper on my back.  
"We need to solve this as a team right?" I sat down and face palmed myself.  
"And? Your point?" Brandon raised his eyebrow.  
"What if we try it? Get those _animals_ working, maybe we'll be able to crack this stupid mission and I'll be able to make out with my girl again!" I smiled, this was pure genius.  
"Timmy, Helia, and Nabu don't have their minds anymore." Sky sighed and shook his head.  
"Besides, Musa has you quarantined so your leg could heal up" Brandon poked my not so injured paw.  
"I'll handle Musa, just get the guys in the common room later." I grinned and walked further in the hall, I was hearing footsteps.  
"And why us that?" Sky followed with Brandon behind him.  
"We'll be using our Animal instincts" I looked back at them.

Just in the nick of time, Musa, Stella, and Bloom happened to show up while we were walking.

"There you are!" Stella grabbed Brandon. "Don't you dare run off like that again! Don't make me dress you up in jeans!"

Brandon nodded as his face went pale, Stella had made him try to wear jeans last night and it did not end well.

"Are you okay? Those anything hurt?" Bloom picked Sky up and looked at his entire body, Sky was blushing since he felt so naked.

Musa knelt down in front of me and smiled, she patted my head and picked me up as well.

"You are more trouble than I thought" she giggled, at least she's not sad or anything.

The girls walked away from the door but Musa stopped on her track, I looked up to her and she her eyes were looking to her side. My ears began to twitch and I could some murmurs, looks like Musa was listening to it too.

_"Griselda, please call Jaden again"_

* * *

**hope you guys like this one, I had to really think on it since things are getting really awful here. My house is fine and all but problems just keep sprouting. Anyways! REVIEW GUYS :D Sorry for the shortness, I just had to update for you guys. I'll try to make the next chapter longer and better. I have a 4day weekend :D**_  
_


	11. Animal Insticnts

**Guys, I'm so sorry about the previous chapter. Everyone was just pressuring me to write and I forced that out, I know it was really bad and I'm really sorry about it. But lighten up on the reviews, I can take how bad the the story is but please don't curse. Especially if it's about a character. I spelled their name wrong, okay, but don't curse. I do hope you like this one, the fic will be ending soon so I still hope you guys read it. R&R peeps!**

**btw, I made a poll. If you would have the time to vote I'd really appreciate it. :) It's just for me to see what you guys think.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Animal instincts

"And you three are sure you want to do this?" Stella placed the little magazine down on the coffee table.

Dinner time had just finished and the girls were keeping themselves busy, they had their own little thing to do so they didn't have to think about _you-know-who_. Layla was feeding Bubu, Flora was reading some earth magazines that she borrowed from Bloom, while Tecna was playing some video game that she clearly had already finished.

"Okay then" Stella sat back and looked at the two girls beside her, Musa and Bloom were giggling at the pet's request.  
"Should I call the other girls?" Bloom motioned to get up, she grabbed Pingu from the coffee table.  
"Yeah, I bet their gonna love this!" Musa laughed and took Muri as well, she placed him on her lap and started to play with his paw.

**RIVEN POV**

"This better work, Riven" Brandon groaned as Stella combed his neat fur, she had bought a comb especially for him.  
"Don't worry, if it doesn't, we can just beat the memories back in them" I grinned.

Bloom came out with the other girls and they each took their seats, Timmy and those other losers came in as perky as they could be.

"What's up?" Layla dumped herself next to Musa, I had a great view of Nabu licking his fingers.  
"Shouldn't he be in bed?" Tecna pointed at me, I glared at her but she just smiled at me.  
"We were about to take them back to the rooms but.." Musa placed me back on the table, Stella and Bloom did the same to Brandon and Sky. "These three little babies wanted to do something first"

Sky got the magazine we found lying in Layla's room and he tossed it over to the girls, Layla laughed and stood up after seeing what we had in stored.

"Really good idea, Pingu" she gave us a thumbs up, Nabu ran down from Layla's back and scurried over to us.

Both Tecna and Flora looked at the magazine that had _'Search and lock' _written on the top portion of the page, they looked at us and smiled.

Search and lock is an article about how girls can improve their security, it's written in the article that girls can keep their things secured from magical beings. I had this great idea, something that might help us _unlock_ the mystery. _Rule #1: keep your things in a place no one will suspect._

"Tootsie and the other pets wanted to play hide and seek" Stella stated out in a _did-you-know_ kind of tone.

I barked and got something from the side, it was Musa's headphones. Actually, it was Crescendo's.

"Oh I get it" Tecna took the headphones from me. "We should hide something really valuable to us and they find it for us."

Brandon jumped while Sky walked over to Bloom, he cuddled with her a bit and that made her giggle.

"We better do this activity inside" Musa took her headphones from Tecna and slipped them around her neck. "Jaden's here."  
"Again?" Flora raised an eyebrow as she placed Helia down on the table.

Musa nodded and took something from her pocket, she extended her arm towards me and signaled me to take a look at it.

"It's my locket" she smiled down at me.  
"I have one too!" Stella quickly unclipped the necklace around her.

Musa and Stella opened the locket in front of me and Brandon, we stared at the golden things like Timmy when he's on the computer.

My eyes widened when I saw the content, inside Musa's locket was a picture of me while Stella had a picture of Brandon on the left and her on the right. I was expecting a picture of her mom or dad but no, Stella's was obvious considering the locket was Brandon's gift.

"I'll hide this and you'll have to find it" she winked and got up.  
"Same goes for me!" Stella ran to her room, hint 1: Stella's locket is in her room.

The girls got up as well and the rest of us were left in the common room, Sky was sitting down on the couch looking at his feet.

Timmy and Helia were talking about how great belly rubs are and Nabu was looking for Layla.

"Dude, you okay?" Brandon pushed Sky to the side.  
"Of course" he got up and wobbled down the couch.  
"Are you sure?" I raised a brow and follwed him down.

Sky nodded as he waved his flipped up, Brandon and I followed him to Bloom's door.

"Do you think Bloom will introduce me to his Specialist?" Sky looked at the closed door.

Brandon and I exchanged looks with opened mouths, we can't lose another member, not now.

"Maybe we can snap him out of his state" I growled stood back, my paw wasn't hurting anymore but Musa still wanted the bandage on me.  
"By biting his head off?" Brandon was sure enough that I'd be doing what he said.

Bloom opened the door and found us right in front of her, she smiled and carried us up.

"No cheating" she placed us on the couch.

**MUSA POV**

"What?" I turned my head to the door.

I just heard something, or a someone. Right before Bloom sounded off, it was a faint laugh or chuckle.

"Anything wrong?" Tecna folded her blankets.  
"No, but I'll be right back." I walked to the door.

**RIVEN POV**

"Bro, we really need to finish up before tomorrow ends." I was watching Musa walk away from her room.  
"I know man, who knows which one of us is next." Brandon gulped and sat back with his ears flopped down.

Just then a loud bang was heard from the doors entrance, Musa came back in stomping with a bright red face. That face when she gets all angry and pissed, _I seriously loved seeing her like that._

"Musa, come on" Jaden entered the dorm.

Layla sprang out of her room and halted Jaden on his path, Brandon and I were snickering with the show. If anyone can take a guy down, it's Layla.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing here?" she hissed with squinted eyes and furrowed eyebrows.  
"I just wanted to say hi to Musa, you know? Get to know her a bit." he backed away with his hands shot up, the guy looked liked he was going to pee.  
"She isn't interested, now go away" Layla pushed Jaden to the door.  
"Fine, but let me see that dog I injured" Jaden grabbed the arches of the door.  
"Muri?" Layla withdrew her hands and raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Jaden fixed himself and ran his fingers through his hair, that was my thing, what the hell?

"I want to apologize" he smiled, a stupid smile that I really want to wipe away.  
Layla examined him for a moment and backed away. "You've got 5 minutes."

She turned and walked back further in the room, Jaden, on the other hand, walked to where Brandon and I were standing.

He knelt down in front of us and I could feel my blood boil, my paws were digging the couch's pillows.

"Hey.." he grinned. "Riven."

**3rd POV**

The girls had placed their valuable things around their room so that meant the boys had access to everything, so they had a chance to snoop around for evidence and try to jog the other Specialists brains.

"Muri, as you know, you need to look for my locket" Musa placed him down in front of her room.  
"And Tickit, you need to look for my... Glasses." Tecna placed him down.  
"Seriously? The glasses you wore last week?" Musa laughed and rolled her eyes.  
"They were special, I felt like Timmy and I were the same" she blushed.

Riven looked at the two fairies and sucked the information in, this was a big help that might get Timmy back, even for a short time.

"It's gold, it's huge, and it's shiny" Stella giggled as she placed Tootsie down, she just loved describing that locket of her's.

By the neighboring room Bloom and Flora had finishing hiding their special item.

"Remember, it's a very important drawing so don't eat it" Flora giggled and stroked Patch's fur.  
"I'll be expecting you to find my ring right away, it's hidden in a place very convenient for you." Bloom winked.

Each of our furry friends entered their respective rooms while the girls sat in the common room, being mothers is such a hard job.

"Timmy!" Riven yelled in a whisper, the cat was just napping on the bed. "TIMMY!"  
"Timmy isn't here, he's with our mommies guy friends" the cat yawned and stretched.

Riven jumped on the bed while his bandaged slowly untied itself, Timmy resumed his normal state,

"Don't you remember anything?" Riven growled, he was getting really impatient with his friend.  
"What's there to remember?" he rolled to the other side and started to drift off.  
"Don't you remember last week? How you and Lexus had that..." Riven pounded his head on the bed, he was trying to remember what happened. "That..."  
Timmy shot up and his vision began to blur. "That moment in the engineering department"

Riven looked at the kitten before him, he just said Lexus's name and he immediately got something out of him.

"Yeah, Lexus and you.." Riven waited for him to answer.  
"Were buddies" Timmy scratches his head, he too was getting a headache.  
"Do you remember the last day with the boys?" Riven shook his head, that question was a full on _do-you-remember-anything _type of query.  
"With Lexus... " Timmy was digging Tecna's bed. "Tecna..."

Timmy's eyes changed, from those hazel brown eyes that Tecna loved to a light green cat like eyes.

"Timmy?" Riven saw that he was sweating, cat's don't sweat.  
"Sorry Riven..." Timmy looked at him with his new cat eyes. "Please.." he meowed a bit. "Change us back..." he panted. "Tecna and the girls.." he closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the bed. "They need us or else.."  
Riven's heart was racing, so Timmy was conscious but his cat form was overpowering him "Or else what? Timmy!"  
"Or else they're going to be in a painful state." Timmy exhaled.

Riven backed away and waited for Timmy to catch his breath, that was good enough information for him.

"You okay, dude?" Riven worryingly asked, Timmy was breathing heavily. "What do you mean painful state?"

Timmy looked up and flashed a smile at Riven, his green eyes locked on to his and that creepy feeling crept up on Riven.

"Timmy?" Riven raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm Tickit, you really need to remember that Muri" he smiled and went back to lying down.

Riven sighed and jumped down from the bed, there was no way he could break the spell again. Saladin's magic is really strong, it was a lucky thing that he got to talk to Timmy. Riven started to look for things inside the room, he had information from Timmy and now he needs to look for things that Musa has.

He knew were the locket was, it was just under her mattress. Musa kept most of her important things under there, she had told him way back about it.

"Wait a minute." Riven closed his eyes and concentrated.

Since he's a dog he wanted to try his advantages, Riven started sniffing the air for clues. Vanilla perfume, _tempting but no_, newly washed clothes, _Musa's underwear,_ ginger tea,_ disgusting._ But wait, Riven took some air in again and followed the scent of ginger.

"She hates ginger" Riven jumped on the bed and looked at Musa's belongings on the table.

_Ginger, ginger, hmm.. Ginger._

"Shit, Crescendo hates these things as well." Riven jumped on the table, he began to look around the things. "And the last time I saw Crescendo was..." he closed his eyes and thought about it.

An image popped out of Riven's head and he blushed, he remembered walking in on Crescendo while he waited for him to finishing dressing up.

"He had a chicks body" Riven shook his head.

Riven grabbed the locket from the bed and scratched on the door, Musa happily opened it and to her surprise Muri ran out the room leaving the locket on the floor. Riven dashed over to Stella's opened room, she just wanted to be sure that Tootsie won't destroy any of her things.

"Brandon!" Riven barged in, it was a lucky thing that Stella didn't see him run in.  
"What's up?" Brandon hopped away from the closet, he was done researching and was about to get the locket.  
"Do you remember Astrum?" he grinned.  
Brandon blushed and shook his head. "What about him?"  
"Do you know what you did the last time you saw him?" Riven, honestly, couldn't remember what happened.  
"I don't have to repeat myself" Brandon pushed the puppy away and hopped over to the closet.  
"I'm serious dude!" Riven laughed and got up. "I got to talk to Timmy!"

Brandon halted and looked back, of course Riven was lying to him, how could Timmy be back? He scoffed and continued his way to Stella's closet, he didn't have time for Riven's games.

"Brandon!" Riven ran after him, he jumped and tackled Brandon to the ground.  
"I need to get my body back, so I don't want to hear your jokes man!" Brandon squirmed for his freedom.  
"I'm not joking! I asked him about Lexus and we got to talk for a few seconds, do I look like I'm kidding?" Riven glared at Brandon, he looked at his friend and he too wanted this to end.  
Brandon glanced away and groaned. "Astrum and I kissed, remember?"

Riven sighed and rolled his eyes, now he does. How could he even forget such information like that? Two dudes kissing, a juicy scandal shouldn't escape his memory.

"Oh yeah, because you see Stella in..." Riven trailed off, his eyes widened and a smile appeared on his face.  
"A guy? Yeah, I know." Brandon pushed Riven and got up.  
"What if he wasn't?" Riven grinned, it was a long shot but it fits the puzzle.  
"Are you losing your mind as well?" Brandon patted Riven's head.  
"Shut up" he flicked it away, Riven glared at him and proceeded with his theory. "I'm just saying, what if those boys weren't boys at all."  
"Then what are they? Elves?" Brandon joked and opened the closet.  
"You really are an asshole" Riven growled. "Don't you see? The girls weren't in detention last week and they said something about being in Red Fountain, Musa has a wound like Crescendo, Astrum was head over heels in love with you like Stella, Bloom had that guy shirt with him, and Tecna had glasses from last week, doesn't Lexus have glasses?"  
"Again, Astrum was not in love with me" Brandon got the locket and rolled his eyes. "And what're you trying to say?"  
"What if the girls, I don't know, turned in to.."

But before he could finish Stella crashed in the room and she landed on the ground, both Brandon and Riven ran to Stella and checked the scene outside.

Jaden was back and he wasn't too friendly anymore, he had blasted a whole on the door and Stella looked hurt. The girls were in the enchatix form while the rest of the animals were hiding under the coffee table, looks like Jaden wanted to talk to rest of the boys as well.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Musa sent out a harmonic attack.

Jaden smirked and ran towards the table, Riven and Brandon ran towards his direction as well and something kicked in. Riven bit down on his arm while Brandon used his huge teeth to bite down on his leg, Jaden fell on the ground and the two heroes quickly withdrew their fangs.

"Good job" Jaden whispered at Riven.

Riven nodded with a smile while Brandon hopped his way to Stella, she didn't take a direct hit but what kind of boyfriend will he be if he isn't there for he?.

"The rest is up to you, good luck" Jaden stood up and patted Riven's head.  
"Get away from him!" Musa pushed Jaden to the side, she grabbed her little puppy from the ground and held on to him like a child with a candy bar.  
"Just having a little fun" Jaden chuckled while he held on to his arm, it was already bleeding.  
"GET OUT!" Layla used her morphix to ball him up and send him to the door.

Stella got up and Brandon was comforting her, she was forcibly pushed by Jaden's huge body.

"Stel, are you okay?" Bloom helped her up, Stella's shoulder was turning red.  
"Yeah, just a bit shaken up" she shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "You were such a brave bunny, yes you were" Stella took Brandon up and kissed his cheeks.  
"I'll have a talk with Head Master Saladin about this" Tecna opened her communicator and ringed the old Professor.

Flora and Bloom took Stella back to their room so that Flora could heal her bruise, Stella would go crazy if she doesn't get that flawless skin back.

"What the heck were you thinking?!" Musa was furious, her blood was boiling and her face was bright red. "He could've hurt you again!"

Muri walked away from her and joined Patch and Bubu, they were having some treats Flora made so they could forget about the little incident.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me!" Musa followed the little pup. "If you got hurt again then you wont be able to..." her eyes were focused on his little unbandage paw. "You ran."

Layla smiled and grabbed Musa away from the pets, she knew that her best friend lost this battle.

Brandon joined his friends and sat down with a huge smile on his face, Riven smirked knowing that he missed those kisses from Stella.

"I can't wait to be my old self again" he sighed and grabbed a small treat.  
"I know what you mean, I miss Musa yelling at _me,_ not some dog" Riven sat next to him.

Sky took a seat next to Riven, his aura sorta changed and the way his eyes looked at him was kind of weird.

"Bro, are you okay?" Riven waved his paw in front of Sky.  
"Bloom had some sort of rabbit in her room" he pouted, Sky looked really down.  
"You mean Kiko?" Brandon pointed at the bunny that was still inside Blooms room.  
"Kiko?" Sky looked at the bunny, something about it seemed familiar to him. "He looks like the bunny that Blake and I saw"

Riven and Brandon's attention changed to Sky's, he just said Blake. Sky's buddy, so they've got another clue.

"You saw Kiko while you were Blake?" Riven scooted over to his side.  
"Yeah, he kept hugging the kid" Sky groaned, it was like he didn't know what he was saying.  
"But Kiko's only friendly to Bloom or the other Winx girls, other than them he gets really shy" Brandon tapped his chin.

Brandon took Riven and dragged him to a corner, it was far away from the other guys and far away from the girls. He sat down with his small legs spread open and gestured Riven to get sit as well.

"You said something before we saw Stella get hurt, what was it?" he turned his head to look if the girls were near, it was almost bed time.  
"Oh yeah, well, I'm not sure yet." Riven looked down, he needs to be 100% sure so they won't start from scratch again. "But the information Sky gave us was really helpful, I'll ask Helia and Nabu tomorrow and tell you about it."

* * *

**Some of you had to review harshly, so I'm sorry about the previous chapter. But I was in no mood to write and a lot of viewers wanted me to update. I delivered, but it turns out I'm not good in writing if I get dumped. But I'm fine now, thanks to:  
foreverflora16: **love ya! Thanks for the talk a while ago!**  
A guest that reviewed **'_Your story is awesome, dont let anyone bring you down. Please update soon'_**  
PrettyQueen: **I won't stop since there are readers like you! :D**  
BVRG0614: **can't believe your excited even though the chap was bad :p**  
Shardas: **I was thinking about making Brandon the next victim but that won't be any fun for him xD**  
cheekymonkey2106: **thanks! And shhh about it ;p**  
xxDragon at play: **thanks for thinking it was a great chapter**  
AngelCutie ChildAtHeart: **your review really brightened my day, thanks for being one of my supporters!**  
Your reviews really made me re think about this chapter :) Is this long enough? I'm still thinking about the ending. Probably another chapter before the end.**


	12. A glitch with magic

**Okay, first off I would like really like to stress out that I will not tolerate those CURSING. If you don't like the fic then don't even read my fic, I only put cursing in my stories just because my sister suggested it would be a bit funny. But reviewing with f*ck and those other foul mouthed words is really annoying me. JUST DON'T CURSE, PLEASE!  
**

**And second, thanks to my readers who understand me. I made this chapter EXTRA long for you guys to enjoy :) R&R**

* * *

Chapter 11: A glitch with magic.

"_Riven"_

The little pup woke up and looked around the area, his eyes glanced from left to right as his ears searched for the the one calling him.

"_Riven"_

There it was again, it sounded like the person was looking for him. The voice was sorta familiar, but he couldn't make out who it was yet since he just woke up. But still, Muri was drawn to it.

"RIVEN!" Musa pushed herself up and was heavily breathing, her eyes were in the urge of tears while Muri stared at her in shock.

Tecna got up as well and turned to them, she looked at her digital clock and saw that it was already 10 in the morning. Today might be the day, they prayed to every God in every magical dimmension for their heroes to return.

"You okay?" Tecna sat on the edge of Musa's bed, she had the same situation as her last night.  
"Yeah" she gulped and pushed the blanket away, she slid off her bed and walked away. "No biggie."

_Just bare with it._ Musa wiped the sweat from her forehead and opened her closet, picking out some clothes for today she tried to not think about _him_.

She knew this would happen sooner or later, the Specialists were S-ranked students. The Winx had already agreed that they would understand if the boys had some urgent mission to attend too, it was why they studied in RF. No complains, no dramatic whines, and most of all no crying, the mission comes first.

"Oh my gosh" Musa turned to the door, something high pitched just dashed through their room.  
"Anything wrong?" Tecna got up and took Tickit from the bed.

She turned and shook her head, Musa opened the door to their room and peeked out. She saw Flora and Bloom peeking out as well, they had their little pets sleeping on their palms.

_'Stella'_ Bloom mouthed with her finger pointed to the only closed room, Musa gave a nod and used her free hand to motion Tecna to come close to her.

"Girls?" Layla appeared from the door, she had heard the scream outside since Stella often screams near the window where Layla happens to be exercising.

Musa waved at her friend and pointed at Stella's room, Layla gave a nod and the girls quietly tipped toed to the only single room.

To their surprise they heard the sound of the door being unlocked, the girls panicked. They didn't want to stick around and see what or who got Stella all pumped up this early, they're actually starting to worry about Tootsie.

"ARGH!"

The door bounced open and a scared little rabbit dashed out with his ears stiff up, Flora caught the shivering little baby while the girls, who faced more terrifying beings than this, cautiously approached the door.

"Stella?" Tecna popped her head in and scanned the premises, clothes were scattered everywhere and Stella's _Goblin_ branded make up were spread on her bed.

Bloom took the handle and widely opened the door, the girls entered and was pretty marvelled with Stella's capabilities to re-arrange her room.

"Over there" Layla ran to the bathroom, it was obvious that Stella wasn't in her room at all.

Tootsie jumped down from Flora and hopped over to the bathroom door, he scratched and nibbled on it so Stella would know that she has visitors.

"Stel, come out please" Flora used her sweet and calming voice.

Bloom took the handle and twisted it to check if it was locked, to their surprise, it wasn't. Once Bloom opened the door they saw Stella sitting on the toilet with her head and arms resting on her knees, her legs were in a cross and you could actually hear her sniffles.

"I can't take it anymore" she raised her head and tears were running down her make-up-less face.  
"What's the matter, Stel?" Bloom knelt down in front of her friend and gave out this worried look, no one has ever seen Stella break down like this.  
Stella grabbed Bloom with her hands and gave her tight embrace. "I miss Brandon!"

_Oh._ Bloom wrapped her arms around Stella, she of all people should be the most understanding when it comes to their boyfriends absence.

"We'll see the guys again.." Bloom let out a fake laugh to lighten up the air. "Just wait and.."  
Stella pulled away from Bloom and furrowed her eyebrows. "Wait? Wait?! Wait! We've been waiting ever since that stupid mission Miss Faragonda gave us in Red Fountain!"

Stella spotted Tootsie on the floor and he looked really scared, his big brown eyes striked Stella and that made her calm down right away.

"I'm sorry" she sighed, Stella took Tootsie from the ground and gave him a quick hug.

The girls gathered around their friend and gave her a hug, for now this was what she needed. Even the other animals, excluding Muri, joined in.

"Do you think they'll get back today?" Stella wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and stared at her friends.  
"Considering Timmy's repairing the ship.." Tecna let out a grin, a grin full of pride. "I say they'll have an outstandingly high chance of returning"  
"And don't forget, Brandon's good with tools" Flora pulled Stella from the toilet.

The girls lured Stella out of the bathroom and began to tidy up her room, the Princess of Solaria can't have a room that looked like a hurricane had entered.

**RIVEN POV**

"I never knew you were good with tools" I sarcastically smirked over to Brandon, we were with the guys trying to not get in the way of the big clean up.  
"Shut up, I'm Timmy's right hand man when it comes to engine failure" he pointed out with his ears still up high and his little arms crossed.  
"Oh sure" I rolled my eyes and snickered.

So we've confirmed that the girls had their mission in RF, and it's also possible that the mission is about us considering Stella went ballistic just because we're said to be far away.

"Just one more and I'll tell you what I think the girls did." I turned to Brandon and smiled.  
"What more can you ask for?" he groaned and sat on the ground. "We've found a lot of clues already, isn't that enough?"  
"I know but we can't lose this lead, if I'm wrong then we'll have to see the girls go through this..." and that's when it hit me, Timmy said that the girls will be in a painful state.  
"What?" Brandon raised an eyebrow and waved his paw in front of me.  
"Fuck! We really need to solve this fast." I began to panic.  
"No shit man, that's what I've been trying to tell you" he pushed me to the side and raised his hands "But no, you wanted to wait and find more evidence."  
"Shut up, just listen." I growled and pulled him next to me.  
"Remember, we're getting dumber by the second." he grinned at me.  
I rolled my eyes and shook my head, at times like these I wonder how Sky manages to put up with him. "If we don't solve this then we'll have to watch the girls go through that.." I pointed at Stella who looked so bummed. "Until we lose our minds."

Brandon stared at Stella and I could tell he seriously didn't want any of that happening again, seeing your girlfriend cry because you're not with her is really painful. I can't believe those two Head Masters are making us go through this, the girls had nothing to do with our punishment.

"Okay, fine" Brandon sighed and nodded with defeat. "What do you have in mind?"

**MUSA POV**

Lunch time struck down and we were headed to the mess hall, the girls and I were in no mood to walk around magix.

"This'll keep our minds from.." Tecna gulped and her cheeks flushed red. "You-know who"  
"I think I'm okay now" Stella brightly smiled, she was leading us to the hall. "If I focus on something else then I wouldn't have to think about you-know-who"  
"Exactly" Flora gave out thumbs up. "Just give your attention to Tootsie!"

Stella nodded and began to give Tootsie the kisses of the lifetime, you could seriously see her lipstick stain his _newly_ cleaned fur. Poor little guy he always hated baths, but who wouldn't hate a bath if you had to shampoo yourself with 5 different kinds of conditioner.

"Easy Stella, you wouldn't want to gobble him up" Layla happily joked, she was handling our little problem well.

Girl time is awesome, guys might make us feel all fluffy inside but having loving and amazing friends can really help in times of melancholics.

"Good afternoon girls" Miss Faragonda greeted us by the door of the hall.  
"Hey Miss F." I used Muri's paw to greet.  
"You all seem cheery today." she hummed with a raised eyebrow.  
"Of course!" Stella butted in with Tootsie in her embrace. "What's there not to be cheery about?"  
"I assumed you would be a bit down since the boys might-" Miss Faragonda got cut of by Muri's barking.

I smiled and walked to the side of the hall, I wasn't sure if was I going to praise him for stopping Miss Faragonda or scold him for being rude in front of her.

"Thanks" I kissed his little nose and patted his head.

The girls said their goodbyes to the Headmistress and entered the mess hall, the pets ran first considering they haven't had any breakfast.

**3rd POV**

"I am famished!" Stella dropped herself on the bench while Tootsie jumped on the table.  
"Great!" Tecna sat down next to Stella. "They're serving up some exquisite beef cordon bleu"  
"Tre bien!" Stella laughed and pointed at Chef Maestro who was serving out his famous delicacy.

Unaware, because of their laughing, the girls hadn't notice that their little pets had wondered back to the kitchen to looks for a decent meal. _You can't go on a mission with an empty stomach._

Riven and Brandon led the the whole team as they endured their growling bellies, there was nothing wrong if a guy gets hungry, right? All the girls feed them were organic and tasteless pet food that Flora loved serving, no wonder Helia's always hungry.

"That big guy looks really freaky" Timmy was dawdling the whole team, his tail was down low while his eyes were concentrated on the singing chef.  
"Relax, we're just here to look for some stuff and we'll be back with the girls in no time." Riven snickered, he was in front so he didn't need to worry about getting caught.  
"Are you sure our moms know about this?" Nabu jumped on Riven, being the lightest and smallest among the rest he had every right to ride on anyone.  
"Yeah, you can say that" Brandon, who was behind Riven, started to chuckle.  
"Can we just hurry up?" Helia's stomach was growling, he, among the rest, has the largest appetite.

Up on the cupboards and through some pots and pans, the 6 little mischievous animals made their way to every obstacle the kitchen had to offer. It was like their heroics class survival course, they had to put their skills to the test.

After seeing the jackpot prize both Riven and Brandon gave each other high fives, a newly made, steaming, mouth watering, juicy beef cordon bleu. They knew the girls would give them the usual animal pellets, it was good and all but sometimes these boys need their meat.

"Here's the plan.." Riven whispered. "Errmm.. Patch.." he rolled his eyes, Riven wasn't use to calling his _friends_ those ridiculous names the girls gave them. "You and Pingu throw 4-5 pots, huge ones, to that area.." he pointed to the other exit where they bus out the dishes that needed to be washed. "While Bubu and Tickit, you guys grab some salt and pepper"

Brandon started to laugh as the guys gullibly nodded, it was clear who the dominant animal here was.

"While.." Riven snickered and pointed at Brandon. "_Tootsie _and I get our lunch" he pointed at the beef just below them.

The 4 hypnotized animals smiled and immediately followed the orders, just getting a whiff of that tender beef got them going. Even Helia moved really fast, he was the slowest among them since he was a fat cub.

"And that is how you do it_" _Riven gave out a sly smile with a raised eyebrow.  
"You scare me at times" Brandon rolled his eyes and rested his hand on the cupboard door.

_Oops._ Brandon fell down from the cupboard and landed on their _supposed_ lunch, the 4 animals turned back and started to panic with the fear of getting caught. Brandon rolled around as sauce got stuck on his fur, it was a matter of minutes before that big brute Maestro sees him.

_Stella's going to kill me._ He grabbed the edge of the plate and got to stand up.

But before he could get away Chef Maestro, with his head looking at the other side, placed a lid on each of the plates. He took them from the table and walked over to the mouth of the kitchen, he could feel the heaviness on his left arm. _The plate that contained more than beef, maybe a rabbit surprise._

"And here is your meal!" he gave the heavy plate to a hungry blonde.

He opened the lid and smiled at the fairy in front of him, he saw her eyes that were in shock and glanced down on the plate.

"What is this!" Chef Maestro, with his curled mustache now in a point, glared at the sheepishly smiling rabbit.  
"Tootsie!" the blonde fairy, with her hands on her waist and her foot tapping, glared at her little baby.

Brandon turned his head and waved his little paw at Stella, he could feel the shame running through his veins.

"What in the world of magix are you doing there?!" she took some napkins from the side and grabbed the ruined plate.

Behind Stella were the other Winx club girls, they laughed as they saw the blushing rabbit's face being taken away by Stella.

Just then more crashes were heard inside the kitchen, Chef Maestro and the girls looked at where the noise was coming from and saw the rest of the animals just near the door. They all gasped and quickly ran before Maestro could even start to yell, his face began to redden in anger and the girls thought they saw steam coming out of his ears.

"You girls..." Chef Maestro clenched his fist as his body began to shake, the girls grabbed their pets and smiled at the about-to-explode chef.  
"We'll.." Flora opened the door and 4 girls ran out for their lives. "See you later,Chef!"  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chef Maestro exploded with his hands shot up, his face was bright red and his nostrils were flaring with anger.

The ran out of the mess hall and dashed back to their rooms, you could see that Stella had heard the yell and started to run since there were spilled sauce on the floor. _So much for a decent meal._

As the girls reached their dorm they locked the door and ran further to the common room where Stella had Tootsie on the table, he was still on the plate but that won't stop Stella from scolding him.

"If you wanted another bath you could've just told me" Stella turned her head with her arms crossed and her mouth in a pout, you could feel the tension in the air.  
"They were just hungry, no need to get all worked up about it" Flora giggled and sat next to the grouchy fairy.  
"You don't know how hard it was to get those dirt of him, he kept wriggling from my hands!" Stella demonstrated with her hips.

Tootsie hopped on Stella's lap and she squealed from all the red wine sauce that got smothered on her favorite skirt.

"Toots...!" she stared down at the rabbit who has nuzzling his nose on her stomach, Stella's rage quickly evaporated and was replaced with pure love.

**RIVEN POV**

Stella placed Brandon down on the table and wiped his stained cheeks with a towel, she then got the plate of beef and laid it on the ground with Brandon.

"Bon appetite" she giggled and left us with the rest of the girls, Stella proceeded to her room.

The girls exchanged looks while Brandon and I stared at them, they were giving out smiles of disbelief. No one, and I speak from experience, ever got away from ruining Stella's clothes. Even Brandon, in his human form, wasn't an exception.

"You heard the lady" Brandon was about to dive in the food.  
"Hold it" I placed my paw on his balled fluffy tail, he squeaked like a girl.  
"Dude!" he pulled his tail from my paw and glared at me.  
"I think we should move on with the plan" I smirked and readied myself to jump.  
"Are you serious?" Brandon grabbed my tail and held me back. "Right now?"

I nodded and began to growl, Musa and the girls looked at us and I pounced down on my prey. I was on top of Brandon and he was sweating like there was no tomorrow. _I know, a bit gay._

"Muri!" Musa knelt down in front of us and grabbed my waist. "No!"

Brandon, who was heavily breathing now, nodded and I replied with the same gesture. I turned my head and growled at Musa, I didn't say this was the best plan but this was our last chance.

"Muri?" she sat back with her hand lifted near her chest.

I barked and growled as I took slow steps further to her, the other girls only watched us probably because of shock.

"Now" Brandon smirked.

With that I jumped and tackled Musa with everything I've got, that was Brandon's cue. As the girls were being distracted Brandon crawled to Tecna and Musa's room, it was a matter of time before everything gets exposed.

"Wh-what?" I could here the shake in her voice, I can't do this anymore.

With my peripheral view I saw Brandon hop out with Tecna's glasses in hand, I was so lucky he was fast. This was the last clue._  
_

I licked Musa's nose and barked, I didn't want to scare her just surprise her a bit.

"You.." she sat up and grabbed me.  
"Musa, you okay?" Tecna placed her hand on her shoulder and sat next to Musa.  
"Bad Muri" Flora lightly tapped my head.  
"No.." Musa stood up and we were headed to her room, just in time to, Brandon had just hopped away.  
"What was that about?" Bloom raised her eyebrow with open arms.

Inside her room Musa sat me down and sighed with her back turned to me, her hands were around her body and I wasn't sure what to do anymore.

I barked, a light one, and Musa quickly turned to me.

"You're pretty strong now, huh?" she smiled and took a seat next to me. "I shouldn't have babied you"

I nodded with a smile and stood up, I felt relieved that she understood me a bit.

She turned around and gasped "Huh?" she looked at me with wide eyes and blushing cheeks, her body seated back with some shaking legs. "What...?"  
"Muse...?" I placed my... Hand? On my mouth and looked at the mirror.

_What the hell._

I stood up and approached the mirror without blinking or looking away, this wasn't happening at all. Purple eyes, _check_, magenta hair, _check,_ spike up, _check_, hot and well built body,_ check_, and fingers, _check_. _Hell yeah! I don't have those paws anymore!_

"R-riven?" Musa squeaked out my name.

Her reflection from the mirror looked so surprise, I turned to her and I couldn't belive it as well. Did Brandon fix this? He could've gotten the girls to talk, Tecna might've told him about the glasses.

"OH MY GOSH!"

Musa and I turned to the door and ran out, it was Stella and she didn't sound too happy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Not another one, looks like the girls are finding out about us. Great job, Brandon.

"Stella!" Musa opened the door to Stella's room.

The door to the bathroom was open and Stella was seated on the ground with suds on her hair, she was staring at the opened room. _Oh hell no._

She couldn't, she might've, she did.

Brandon was seated on the sink, full on naked with soap everywhere. Stella must've been giving him a bath and he accidentally got his body back, but wait, if he was here, then who the heck showed the girls the glasses?

"Stella!" Tecna entered the room.  
"What is it, Tec?" Musa, probably thinking the other one who screamed was Tecna, worryingly asked.  
"T-t-timmy!" she pointed out the room.

This day keeps getting better and better.

We ran out the room, leaving Stella and Brandon in their current state, and was headed to Bloom and Flora's room.

"What happend...?" Musa's voice trailed off as she saw Sky, Timmy, and Helia wearing dresses.

The three boys were holding down on their skirts with blushing faces while their prides continued to diminish, the other three girls were on the other side of the room with blushing faces as well.

"Dude!" I slapped my forehead and began to laugh.

Next, coming from the balcony, Layla sprang inside the dorm with Nabu in her hand. She was holding down on to his ear while she dragged him inside the room, Nabu was practically red as a tomato.

"This really hurts, Layla" Nabu was hanging on to her arm.  
"It'll hurt more if you don't explain things to me!" Layla threw Nabu to the couch.

Out of nowhere Brandon flew, with a towel on his manhood, to the couch next to Nabu.

"Go" Musa whispered behind me.  
"What?" I turned and smiled to her.  
"Go and freaking join your friends!" she snapped with boiling blood.

I quickly ran to the couch as my 3 idiotically dress wearing friends followed, shame was written all over their faces.

"Now.." Stella popped out of her room and you could seriously hear her heels tapping the the marble floor.

But a bright glow suddenly appeared on the us, everyone of us, and everything started to get blurry. I looked at my hands and hair, or should I say fur, started to grow. _Not this again._

I looked at my guys and they were transforming back in to animals as well, but what really surprised me was the girls. They were glowing too.

After 15 seconds of this confusing magic I got my vision back, I heard groaning that sounded a bit deep and manly. I opened my eyes and saw our 6 buddies, all of them present and complete. Blake, Astrum, Lexus, Florence, Lance and Crescendo.

"What?" the girls looked at themselves again and then back at us.

The guys and I were back to being animals again but it as clear that we had our brains back, Timmy was staring at the girls with incredulity.

"We can explain" Bloom chuckled with a brush of red on her cheek.

I glared at Musa and she too was blushing, what the hell is going on!

"Y-you see.." Flora started out but you could tell that she was in no condition to explain this situation.  
"We.." Layla scratched the back of her head. "We sorta had to go on a mission to RF without you knowing, Miss F told us to get some training but we couldn't tell anyone about it."  
"At first we were just missing you guys since you didn't return any of our calls.." Bloom frowned. "So Stella and I decided to disguise as guys so we could see you, but Miss Faragonda suddenly gave us a mission and we thought it was the perfect excuse to see you."  
"But there was a catch.." Musa groaned, her face looked really down. "We couldn't tell you anything, we weren't allowed to reveal that we were girls."  
"So that's why we had to lie to you" Tecna sighed and fixed her glasses. "We never really knew it'll get this far."  
"Besides, we did this out of love" Stella battered her eyelashes with her hands clasped together.

The guys and I exchanged looks and let out a deep exhale out of defeat, they had a valid reason so we didn't really need to have an argument about this.

A white light surrounded us again and this time the girls and us turned back to normal, we all had clothes, including Brandon, and we were seated like before.

"We understand" Helia got up and gave Flora a quick kiss on the cheek.

The rest of the guys went to their girlfriends while Musa stood her ground, so I got up and walked over to her. Everything is clear to me now, I've learned a lot about her with this week.

"Hey" I smiled and tilted her chin up.  
"Hi" she quickly responded.  
"I'm sorry..." I sighed and was completely sincere with this apology, not because of the whole misunderstanding with the magic, but because I wasn't a good boyfriend to her.  
"It's fine, you couldn't say anything about it since you couldn't talk and all.." she smiled at me and I felt a bit relived.  
"No, it's not that." I brushed her cheek with my thumbs. "I know you'd understand the whole transformation thing.." I sighed, these kinds of things were never easy for me but it's Musa were talking about. So, man up Riven. "But... I wanna say sorry for not understanding the real you."  
Musa raised her eyebrow and took my hands "What're you talking about?"  
"Being _Muri _this entire week made me see a whole different you, a new side that I never knew existed." I looked at her deep azure eyes and pulled her a bit closer to me. "I'm not a good boyfriend, but now, I think I can be that guy who..."

Before I could finish Musa wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her head on my chest, she gave me a warm embrace that I never knew I would feel again. It's only been two weeks but it felt like a decade since we had this _real_ intimate contact.

"You went on and on about me when I was Crescendo and you also said that you'd look for a way to make me the happiest fairy in the whole dimension" she giggled and pulled away. "But there's one thing you didn't take in account."  
"And what's that?" I raised a brow and smirked.  
"Ever since we got together..." she smiled and pulled me close to her. "You've made me the happiest _girl_ in the whole magical universe."

With that said I smiled and pulled her for a sweet and tender kiss, whoever unlocked this spell really came in the right time. Feeling my Muse again is the best thing that could happen, those stupid two weeks of punishment really thought me not to underestimate my superiors.

_'KNOCK'_

We pulled away and looked over to the door of the dorm, _great_, now this really isn't a good time at all.

Flora and Helia opened the door and 3 people came inside. Jaden, Head Master Saladin, and Miss Faragonda.

"What the heck?" Stella was about to attack the blue haired hero but Brandon manage to stop her.  
"Easy sugar" he chuckled and secured Stella in a hug.  
"What're you doing here?" Layla glared at the boy.  
"Now. Now." Nabu held on to his girlfriend who had a her clenching fist trembling.  
"I'm here to congratulate the Specialists" Jaden spoke up and laughed.

The girls stood still and it looks like they were trying to figure this out, the two Head Masters were just smiling with joy.

"Girls" Miss Faragonda snapped her fingers.  
"Can you tell us what's going on?" Bloom shook her head and held on to Sky.  
"I'd love too" she nodded and laughed. "You see, the boys had undergone another punishment for that last battle with the baby ogre."  
"Since they're Red Fountains star pupils the boys had a reputation to uphold, it was a lucky thing that no one saw their tragic battle.." Head Master Saladin looked at the us. "But I wanted to make sure that they really learn from their mistakes"

The girls looked at us and each of them gave out a smile that had _not so tough now_ look written all over it, at least we got to finish this annoying mission.

"So, we made them undergo this hard task just to see how focused they are and how they can handle situations carefully" Miss Faragonda smiled and turned to Jaden. "We even asked Jaden for help, he was to get you girls a bit boiled up so the boys will have a harder time on the mission."  
"But I see that everything went well" Saladin bowed over at us.  
"I just don't get the part where we changed back" Brandon chuckled and took a step forward. "We didn't actually say it out loud."  
"Yes" Miss Faragonda nodded. "But Riven had figured it out and there was a bit of a problem with the whole spell"  
"What do you mean?" I crossed my arms, so if I or Brandon didn't say it out loud then we would still be animals?  
"We were using our magic for 7 whole days and we grew a bit weak, so the spell didn't hold on until you could've solved it" Miss Faragonda laughed and brushed it off.  
"So, are we free now?" Timmy adjusted his glasses and smiled at the two Head Masters.

The two of them nodded and the rest of us just clapped and cheered, finally, away from all the spells and body transformations.

* * *

After those 3 guests left we took the girls out on the courtyard for some relaxation, the sun was setting and we didn't have any time left for that date.

"I'm so sorry for naming you Tootsie" Stella laughed, she was sitting on Brandon's lap.  
Brandon laughed and gave Stella a quick kiss. "And I'm sorry for having that crush on you when you were a guy."  
"Aw, honey" Stella wrapped her arms around Brandon's neck.

Next to them were Sky and Bloom.

"I never really knew you would look good in a dress, Sky" Bloom smiled and poked Sky's nose.  
"Very funny, I never knew you'll get that embarrassed just seeing guys change in to trunks" Sky laughed and pinched Bloom's cheeks.  
"Who wouldn't?" she stuck her tongue out.

By the grass were Helia and Flora.

"I'm really stuffed" Helia was resting his head on Flora's lap.  
"You did eat a lot" she giggled and handed him a food pellet.  
"No thank you" he smiled and kissed Flora's hand.

Near the bench was Tecna and Timmy, they were sitting on the grass as well.

"You look good in glasses" Timmy blushed with his head down.  
"Well" Tecna smiled and looked away. "You were really sweet as a kitten, cuddling with me all the time"  
Timmy gulped and wrapped his arm around Tecna's shoulder. "Something like this?"

Layla and Nabu were near the door since Nabu just dropped himself on the ground.

"Having that full moon during the swimming exercise was really something, Nabu" Layla chuckled and laid down next to Nabu.  
"Oh that.." he blushed and laughed as well. "That was nothing, I was a bit surprised with how well you accepted me as a squirrel"  
Layla blushed and turned to Nabu. "Yeah, I just felt connected with you."

And last, Musa and I were walking around the courtyard.

"You seriously tried to make me jealous?" I laughed as I grabbed her waist.  
"I just wanted to see how well you handle boys who just know me" she giggled and stuck her tongue out.  
"Well, now you know" I looked straight ahead and took some air in.  
"And now, you know more about me." she halted and twirled in front of me.  
"I guess so" I smiled and caressed her cheek.  
"I love you, did you know that?" she blushed and rested her head on my hand.  
"Of course, but, did you know that I love you too?" I pulled her close to me and gave her cheek a quick kiss.

_Oh damn._ I almost forgot about that 1 other important thing, something she would definitly want.

"Wanna go on a date tomorrow?" I whispered in to her ear.

* * *

**Sorry about the grammar and spelling xD It was really long so I couldn't re-read it yet since it's 1am and I've got to get some sleep, but since you guys are so great I decided to update today. So, good night guys and don't forget to leave a review! Love you all!**


	13. Disaster date?

**Last chapter guys! Thanks for the support! xD I'll be writing about a short fic so please support that as well :P R&R**

* * *

Chapter 12: Disaster date?

"Hurry up!" Layla was pulling Stella away from her room, she was still applying on some _last minute _make-up.  
"Just a bit more" Stella circulated her lips with sparkling ruby red lipstick.  
"You'll look like a freaking serial killer if you put on more make up!" Layla was playing tug of war with Stella's weight, not an easy task even though the fairy of the sun and the moon is skinny.

The bell for the morning class sounded off and that meant 1st period had just finished, the girls had the whole morning to get ready, since they were excused from classes, and be pretty. But who could finish anything when 6 fairies ran around, trying their best, to find the _perfect_ outfit for that date they've been longing for? They kept bumping in between sprints to the bathroom and back to their room, it was like a mad house.

"We were suppose to meet up with them an hour ago, Stel!" Bloom was by the door looking back and forth from room to hallway, her whole body was automatically fidgeting.  
"They won't mind their girlfriends being _fashionably_ late" grinning on her air quoted words, Stella cropped out from the door with her new dress.  
"Brandon won't mind, but I have a boyfriend who's a hot tempered jerk" the blue haired fairy of music rolled her eyes with both arms crossed and her hip stuck out to her right, she'll surely get the stink eye from Riven.

2 whole agonizing weeks of being with your boyfriend but you couldn't, or didn't, even spend some alone and romantic time with him. Musa's been patient for the past week but from all the experience she's had with Riven, well, his personality can be a little _too_ active if you make him wait for too long.

"Seriously girls, Riven-" she halted as she heard footsteps come in to a halt just behind her.  
"Ouch, a hot tempered jerk?" a voice that made the hair on her neck stand up.

The girls turned to see none other than the said boys who they were suppose to meet an hour ago, make that an hour and 10 minutes ago. Each of them stood as dashing as they could be, they wore smiles even though they found their girls just by the door of their dorm. _Girls will always be girls._

"Oh.." she blushly smiled and walked to him with her hands behind her back. "Hey, Riven."  
"Hey.." he simpered with full confidence. "Musa."

As each of the girls partnered up with their respective guy the couple, who were standing in front of the door, were still enjoying the awkward air that they made.

"We don't have all day" Nabu interrupted with a cough and his finger pointing at his watch.  
"So.." Layla grabbed on to Nabu's hand and turned around. "If you two want some _privacy,_ we'll be glad to get going."

Musa smiled from the side and blushed, her mind was being taken over by Riven's prescence. So as the tough girl she is, and it was the only thing she could think of doing, Musa grabbed Riven's arm and smiled at the girls.

"Let's go" she giggled with beautiful cherry cheeks.

* * *

In the streets of Magix there was this famous cafe called _Cafe Lechee, _it was a small yet very successful cafe that almost everyone in Magix loved. People from other realms would visit Magix just to get a taste of their food, Cafee Lechee never expanded so that means it's only found in the great city of Magix.

"You guys seriously got us reservations here?" Flora squealed and hung on to Helia's arm, she always wanted to try this place out but no one ever had the time to make a reservation.  
"Of course, the best for our girls" Helia kissed Flora's forehead and proceeded to the cafe.

The rest of the Winx were really amazed as well, the guys really thought this date out and so far, it's been really good.

"I only got to taste their crème brûlée once, but that was during dinner." Stella looked around the place and it was still the same as she remembered it. "I wonder what they have instore for breakfast."  
"Brunch" Brandon corrected and signed a piece of paper which had their reservation numbers on it.  
"Brunch? We're having brunch?!" Stella smiled and looked at the girls, she was giving out a stare that they all understood. If they had left an hour ago then they'd be having breakfast, but no, thanks to Stella they're having brunch.

Brandon nodded as he guided his giddy girlfriend to the table, everyone else followed the two and let the excited fairy squeal with delight.

"Here" Riven pulled the vacant chair for Musa with a sly smile.  
"You're too kind, sir." she rolled her eyes with blushed cheeks and sat on the chair.  
"And that's for today only, don't get used to it" he laughed softly and winked over at her, Riven and kindness never work out.  
"Jerk" she giggled as she took the napkin from the table and neatly placed it on her lap.

She turned to Riven and saw him stuffing his napkin in the collar of his shirt, his normal white muscle shirt and maroon pants. Where as Musa, wearing a simple blue dress with 2 think pink and purple lines running through her chest.

"What do you think you're doing?" she sighed and placed her hand on her forehead, trying not to laugh or start an argument with her boyfriend.  
"Looking at the menu" he raised an eyebrow and pointed at the thin card that had 4 pages.  
"No.." Musa closed her eyes and took a large in take of air, she then grabbed Riven's napkin and placed it on his lap. "Seriously, Riv, you are hopeless" she giggled to the side and began to scan the menu.  
"I like eating my food with.." he re-placed the napkin on his collar and looked at Musa.  
"With a bib?" she smiled but not looking away from the menu.

Riven pulled the napkin from his collar and dropped it on his lap, she was definitely pushing his buttons.

Ignoring the little quarrel the two had the guys began to give their orders to the waiter, _a hint of surprise_ was the main goal in this date. The boys had something in stored for the girls which would really make up for last weeks mission.

* * *

30 minutes had pass and their food hadn't arrived yet, everyone was fine with waiting since they get to stay in the cafe longer and they'd get to talk more with the guys. But Stella, who had her arms crossed and her eyebrows furrowed, was practically killing the waiters passing by their table with her hazel brown glaring eyes.

"The place hasn't changed but the service did" she grumpily sat back on her chair and pouted.  
"It'll be here any minute, they're probably sending it out right now" Brandon pointed at the two doored kitchen where you could see a waiter from the small window.

As said, 2 waiters with two trays equally balanced on both hands came out with their head up high. Stella sat up and rolled her eyes, _It's about time,_ she then took a sip of water to ease her hot head.

"Sorry for the wait.." the waitor said out loud straight to the Winx and Specalists table.  
"No harm done" Nabu waved his hand to show that everything was okay.  
"Yes, but please, next time.." Helia's voice trailed off as the waiter made a right just before their table. "You should really.." he followed the man walk to the other table and apologize for the late service.

And that's when Stella started to snarl, she pulled her hand away from Brandon and marched over to the waiter that took their order, lucky enough it was the same person who just pass by them.

She tapped on his shoulder like she wanted to drill a whole on it and squinted her eyes, Stella was boiling red and her flaring nostrils was a sign of something awful.

"Yes ma'am?" the waiter turned and spotted Stella in her anger state, he backed away a bit and held on to the two trays.  
"My friends and I have been waiting at that table.." she pointed at her vacant seat and empty table. "For 30 minutes and no one has served our meal, we were first to order than thos people!" this time she pointed at the customers sipping on their freshly made hot soup.  
"I beg you pardon?" the older lady seated on the table dropped her spoon and motioned to get up, her husband was holding on to her arm and gesturing her to sit back down.  
"Sorry but we were first to enter, order, and should be the first to be served!" Stella turned and flipped her hair, which hit the waiter's face, and walked over to her empty chair with he chi up high.

People began to whisper and murmur as they stared at the Winx and Specialists' table, they could feel the adults lecturing them about proper etiquette just by looking in to their eyes. But Stella paid no attention, she sat on her chair and crossed her arms once again.

"HELLO?" she snapped her fingers up in the air and looked from left to right. "Can't a girl get some _decent _service here?"

Bloom pulled Stella's hand down and gave her a warning look, you only get those looks when you've done something that could seriously put the Winx's name in shame. So far, Stella has the leading record of 10.

"You're going to get us kicked out" Tecna whispered and began to apologize to the other guests.  
"Us? Kicked out? Ple-ase!" Stella scoffed and eyed the waiters tht were passing by.  
"Just sit still and wait for the food" Layla ordered with a commanding tone, her eyes were directly at Stella.

But we know Stella, she won't give up just because her friends forbade her. So, she did what she thought was right. Stella sat on her chair and smiled at the girls, lifting one finger up and twirling it about 5 times. The girls began to panic.

"Don't you even dare, Stella" Flora was beginning to lose her patience.  
"Please don't tell me.." Sky groaned and turned to Brandon.  
"Yup" he nodded with both eyes closed, not wanting to see what his girlfriend would do next.

_Ray of light._ A large amount of blinding light surrounded their table and the guests began to scream from the pain that circled their eyes, this was a way to get some attention for Stella.

As the painful brightness dispersed everyone opened their eyes and saw that there weren't any customers left, everyone had fled because of Stella's little magic trick.

"Waiter.." Stella chimmed and snapped her fingers.

* * *

The two sneakly walked away from their raging group of friends, the couple, hand-in-hand, were trying to get that _date_ that they've wanted for quite some time now but as of now, it wasn't going well anymore.

"They're going to kill me" Musa giggled as she ran next to Riven, she was trying to catch her breath since they sprinted away from their friends right after being thrown out.

It took them 2 hours to get out of the cafe, Stella had this big fight with the manager and they were charging her for the meals the guests had forgotten to pay because of her presentation.

"Don't worry, I'll be right there to protect you" he chuckled and took turn a few blocks away from the cafe.

Riven had something planned, something he never told the guys. The whole idea was to get Musa alone and spend the whole day with her, and only her. So the incident in the cafe was a great excuse to escape, he didn't need to drag or force Musa to ditch her friends.

He stopped in front of an ice cream shop while Musa was heavily breathing, she was wearing her new boots and they're definitely not for running.

"A-are.." she panted "You sure.." more intake of breath "Ice.. Cream" deep exhale "Is good enough for lunch?"

Riven smiled and spinned Musa around, she faced the door of the shop and saw the sign. _'Close'_

She raised an eyebrow and smirked at Riven's reflection, he was holding up a red handkerchief with a grin.

"Surprises really don't suit you" she joked and closed her eyes.  
"Shut up and no peeking" Riven laughed and tied the handkerchief with a secure knot, he tied it over her ears as well so she wouldn't have a 100% hearing.

His breath, his steps, his touch, his prescence, and his shadow. Those were the only things Musa could concentrate on, seeing him is completely different from feeling him. She didn't know what to do, Musa couldn't control her senses. They were overwhelmed by Riven's every move.

"C-can you please tell me where we're going?" she turned to him and smiled, maybe some feminine charms could help her make him reveal the big secret.  
"No." he quickly responded without looking at her, but a smile was planted on his face.  
"Why?" she whined, _darn_.  
"Because, we're here" he halted her and began to untie the knotty knot.

As she felt the handkerchief loosen up Musa held on to the base of her dress, he was so close to her that she might get excited and do something stupid.

"Ta-da" he revealed with one pull and the handkey fell from her eyes.

She slowly opened her eyes and scanned the building in front of her, but in an instant Musa knew where they were.

"How did you..?" her mouth hung open, Musa stared at the building like she was in a dream.  
"I've got some buddies in Red Fountain that personally knows the owner." Riven smiled and thanked those 3 freshmen boys in his head, a little bit of shaking and he got those perverts to agree on allowing him to have the shop for the day. They owed him that since those 3 boys bad mouthed the Winx.

Musa turned to Riven with a huge smile on her face, she jumped on him and pecked his cheek that always sent him to cloud 9. She pulled away and grabbed Riven by the wrist, running to the shop Musa pushed the door open and skimmed the different products they had.

Headphones, old vintage records, electric guitars, drum sets, pianos, harps, flutes, and many more instruments were hung up for customers to see. _DJS._ It was a shop opened by one of Musa's favorite Dj's, the famous DJ Sketch.

"Do you like it?" Riven flicked the last switch and light from the far back opened, revealing a small stage.  
"Wow." she gulped, Musa always wanted to see DJS, but only exlcusive people are allowed and there was a 50 person per day rule.

Riven pushed Musa further to the stage and the more they close to it the more Musa's heart raced, it looked like a recording studio.

"Try it out" he handed her the headphones.  
"B-but..." she stared at the item and tried her best to suck this surprise in, she was unquestionably surprised.

But nothing, Riven walked away from her and started one of the stereo's. Music filled the air within seconds while Musa remained still on the stage, none of this was real to her at all.

"Go on" he cheered and clapped, this was one of her dreams actually. To sing where other great vocalists sung, DJS hosts some parties for celebrities and they used the same mic Musa's using.

She shook her head and lip curved up right, Musa took in some air and slipped the headphones on. _They fit perfectly._

She opened her mouth and listened to the where the song was. "_You and I.."_

But before she could even continue Riven had accidentally pressed his weight on one of the drum sets and it ripped a huge hole on it, it was the brand new drum to be in fact.

"Shit, shit, shit..." Riven grabbed the pieces and tried his hardest to put them back together, but come on, Riven? It's practically cloth.  
"Oh my gosh" Musa took the headphones off and ran down to Riven's side, she'd seen these drums in one of her magazines before.  
"I didn't mean it, I swear" he panicked and looked at Musa with guity eyes.  
"We are so dead, Riv." she gulped and took some of the pieces that were completely torn off from the ground.

Musa swayed her hands and began to chant a spell under her breath, Riven watched as she fixed the mess he made. The fairy of music was succeeded in repairing the torn apart brand new, not to mention expensive, drum.

After another 5 seconds the hole disappeared and the bits that fell of were back in their place, they dodge the bullet there.

"We should probably go" Musa pointed at the door.  
"What?" he snapped to reality and shook his head. "Why?"  
"I can't take any more chances on you.." she crossed her arms and looked at the not-broken-intruments. "If you break another instrument I'm not sure if I can fix it again, that spell took a lot from me"

Musa took Riven's hand and led him to the door, he could feel her tired soft hands forcing itself to hold on. The spell Musa used was meant only for emerencies, instruments in Melody don't get broken everyday but when they do only a few people can fix them up like new. And that skill will drain a lot of energy.

"Come on" he pushed himself further and walked out from the shop with Musa behind her.  
"Are we going home?" she rubbed her dozing eyes and tried to keep herself from tumbling to the ground for a quick nap.  
"Not yet" he didn't look back, Riven had one last surprise since he knew that he'd eventually screw the date up.

They were at the park and it was already sun down, there were only a few people around the area but it was good enough for the annoyed Specialist.

Riven placed Musa next to a tree and stood in front of her, Musa, on the other hand, was bobbing her head with running down eyes.

"Muse" he whispered, not wanting to ruin her sleep but he also didn't want to ruin her supposed _perfect date._  
"Hm?" she popped up her head and forcefully tried to open her eyes.  
"I'm really sorry about today" he scratched the back of his head.  
Musa shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "No, don't be"  
"But I am, today was suppose to be our day." he kicked a pebble that was resting near hs foot and stuffed his hands on his pocket. "After those stupid tricks the Head Masters did I just wanted to give you that attention you deserve, those 2 weeks really got you down and I really want to see you smile again" Riven gitted his teeth and continued. "Even if it's just for a minute, if I see you smile then I'll know I've haven't totally failed as your boyfriend"

Musa giggled and cupped Riven's face, he stared at her deep blue eyes and was surprise with her reaction. A true genuine smile, she was sleepy and tired but Riven knew it was the real thing. He didn't have to make a joke, get mad, or even act stupid. She really smiled just for him.

"Silly" she cooed and yawned. "You've.." she rubbed her eyes and scratched her cheek "Already made me happy, you always forget that..."

Riven smirked and understood what she going to say, she'd already told him that during heroics training back in Red Fountain and she repeated it after their animal transformation.

"That I've made you happy ever since we got together" he continued for her.

Musa nodded and for the second time, after a minute, she yawned. She looked really tired, anytime soon her knees will give up and she'll definitely pass out.

"Here.." Riven got a small blue box from his pocket and presented it to Musa.  
"You aren't proposing, are you?" Musa scrunched her nose and examined the box.  
"No.." he chuckled. "Unless you want me to?"  
"Shut up" she giggled and pushed his face to the side.

Riven opened the little box and there, a little bone shaped pendant was sitting on the soft cushion.

"We can pick him up tomorrow." he whispered and handed her the little box.

Musa's eyes widened and she took a step back, she gazed at Riven for a good 5 seconds before actually reacting.

"Are you serious?" she squeaked.  
"Yeah, I had some time to walk around magix last night and saw him staring at me." Riven chuckled and got out a a small picture from his pocket. "The papers are being settled and he'll be _ours"  
_"He's a husky?" she gasped and smiled at the photograph.  
"Of course, husky's are really amazing pets" Riven happily joked with a wink.

Musa rolled her eyes and gave Riven a quick hug.

"Okay, now, let's get you back to Alfea before you faint to sleep" Riven caressed her cheek.

She knew it actually, her body felt so heavy and in no time she'll sleep without caring where she was. So, Musa did what ever perfect date had. She took one step forward, lifting her right sole, wrapping her arms around Riven's neck, playfully biting on her lower lip for a tease, and finally puckering her lips.

The surprised boy responded, he grabbed her waist with just enough force and pulled her towards him.

_And that's when the real magic happened._

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! I hope this is good enough for everyone! :D**


End file.
